A Hunter Being Hunted
by Dontjudgethefatkid
Summary: What if Gallagher did another exchange with Blackthorne...but this time it's their kids that go on the exchange? Set in a OC POV a girl called Violet Knight, a girl with a dark and dangerous past, that rooms with Macey and Bex's daughters. My first fanfict so plz enjoy :p.
1. Good Morning Wake Up Call'

**A/N: Hi this is my first fanfict I really hope you like it. This story is being helped by SummerTime15 and 5mairer so a massive thank you to them!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters, surnames, ect.(that all fabulousness goes to Ally Carter) But I do own some of my own characters. I also do not own any brands, songs, or other copy righted things/ items mentioned in this story :D  
**

**Now the story awaits you, enjoy...**

* * *

I'm not good at hello's or first impressions but here it goes. Hello, my name's Violet Knight.

I attend Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I know what you're thinking "That posh snotty school?" and your right...

...about our cover.

Unless you have level seven clearance you need to stop right THERE!...still here? I like you. You little rebel. Maybe you should come round sometime, I have this really good herbal tea that will make you forget all about your worries **(A/N ;) I think Josh may have had some of that tea)**. Well anyway our school is really a school for spies...I'll just let that sink in...I know! Well let's get on with the reason why you're here...

I snuggle into my pillow more. Comforted by the warmth. Then POW I'm greeted with icy cold water. "ARGHHHH!" is my brilliant response, _what? Don't judge its early!_

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey" sings Sam very smugly.

"You'd think she would be used to '_the good morning wake up call'_ by now" comments Elle, I glare at both of them, my hair dripping wet.

Madi mutters "She never learns..."

I try giving my best puppy dog face key word **try** "HEY! Why is everyone picking on me?" I say in a baby voice.

"Shut it and get dressed we have less than 25 minutes till breakfast" Sam says going into mother-mode.

I take a look at my room-mates/best friends/sisters;

* * *

Elle- or Eleanor- Winters, yep Winters as in the senators daughter. She's the distraction. Her codename 'Model' is one of the most understated things I've ever heard. Her long silky raven black hair compliments her icy blue eyes perfectly. Her curves and smile can make and boy drool for her. She is also probably the biggest bitc-_female dog_ you will ever meet until you get to know her.

Sam- or Samantha (call her that and you will end up in Russia with limbs missing, she's so much like her mother,Bex Newman)- Newman, the surname says it all and her codename is 'Knock-out' for a good reason. She's the muscle. But also a sight for the eyes. Her skin is lightly tanned, chocolate-brown eyes and her mid-back hair all tie together. And like Elle, Sam can make any boy weep for her (and break every bone in their body).

Sam and Elle's mum's also work her as teachers here in Gallagher.

Madi- or Madison- Miller, the brains. Daughter of an electrician and a midwife. She sure is a little genius. She the shyest of the bunch and blushes like there's no tomorrow when she's embarrassed. But she's a cutie pie, with her small frame, fiery red hair cut into a grown out pixie cut and sweet blue eyes. But when it comes to hacking (her codename is also hacker) cute turns to deadly.

And then I look in the mirror at the girl I call me, Violet Knight, I was adopted when I was seven by the Knights. They have a son my age which I now call my brother(Daniel/Dan) who can be a butt head but I still love him. The Knights took me in, showed me love and I couldn't be more grateful and happy for that. I hated my old life and more importantly my farther. But I love the Knights, Mum (Maria Knight) and Dad (Jacob Knight) work for the CIA so they sent me here and Dan to another school. I look nothing like the Knights they are from an Italian background, dark coloured hair and eyes and olive skin. And me with an English background. I have pale skin waist length dark brown hair and violet eyes. Yes you heard me violet eyes one of the reasons for my name. People sometimes look at me strangely and being a pavement artist standing out isn't good. So I cover them up with grey contacts. My codename is Magician. I have a few tricks I like to keep up my sleeve._ Don't even ask I wont tell... _

_...A magician never revels her secrets... _

* * *

"At least I Don't have to take a shower now" I mutter as I start to dry myself and get dressed in our uniforms (navy blue blazer, white shirt- I always roll up the sleeves- navy tartan skirt, navy tie, white knee socks and my navy blue converse).

"I heard that!" Sam shouts from our walk-in closet, one of the many perks of having a rich kid cover.

"No poop Sherlock we are spies" Madi sends me a thankful smile, I'm not allowed to swear around her.

"Elementary my dear Watson" she counters.

"_touché_" I smirk at her.

"Losers" Elle mutters

"We are not loser my dear Eleanor..." I say in an old fashioned tone

"...We are Fangirls..." Sam continues in the same tone as me and links arms with me.

"...And if you do not love us Tumblr will" Madi also continues in a very un-Madi like way also linking with Sam, it's surprising how many times we've had this conversation I think we're on 27 now.

"Come on we have breakfast" she copies our actions and links on my other side, but I remove her arm and playfully glare at her.

"Oh I'm sure the great and powerful Eleanor Winters would die before being seen in public with...dare I say it..." I pause for effect "...'_losers'_" I put on a disgusted face, Sam and Madi giggle as Elle just rolls her eyes and re-links with us.

We start to walk out the door and down to the Grand Hall.

"Now onwards fair maidens! To the breaking of the night's fast!" I shout and we get a few looks some other Gallagher girls.

"Here, here!" Sam shout which results in even more stares from our fellow sisters. _Oh how I love my best friends..._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, Please tell me what you think.  
**

**See ya next time xXx **


	2. Oh They Know Something

**A/N: A shout out to Sunniva Steiner (Guest) you made my day with your review thank you so much!**

**Hope you Enjoy...**

* * *

As we sit at our table eating and talking. I zone in and out of the table's discussion. I look at my food, a stack of yummy pancakes I have about 7 -_hey a growing spy needs her supply of breakfast heaven! yeah, I __**really**__ like pancakes. _But then I look at Sam's plate and don't feel so greedy, _boy that girl can eat! Something I wonder if she's part hoover..and where dose it all go?_

I come out of la-la-land by Madi snapping her fingers in my face.

"w-what?" I ask confused

"_I was saying,_ I hear Mrs Morgan has some news to tell us" Elle says likes it the simplest thing in the world. Then she continues "what do you think it is?"

"I don't know, it could be anything knowing Mrs Morgan, maybe another trip into town?" I suggest.

"Maybe" is all she replies.

"Ooo I hope we're going to France again!" squeals a very over excited Sam. Last time we went to France we had to skydive The Eiffel tower, and you had to catch your parachute in the air!

"I hope-" Madi's cut off by the CIA legends that are Rachel Morgan, Joseph Solomon, Rebecca Newman, and Macey Winters. Elle and Sam sit up straighter as their mothers eyes search for them.

Mrs Morgan approaches the podium and the hall goes silent as she starts to talk.

"Good morning Ladies I hope you slept well and are ready for what ever the day may hold..."

I sneak a glance at Mrs Winters and Mrs Newman they're just smirking, _oh they know something,_ I look at Madi and we share a look of agreement.

"I have some wonderful news..."

_yep something is going on _

"...as some of you are aware Gallagher have a brother school called Blackthorne..."

_Of course! Dan goes to Blackthorne and that's how Elle and Sam's parents met_ I think as whispers start around the room,

"...myself and other members of staff have chosen thirty students to visit Blackthorne as part of an exchange, for the next semester. Those of you who are chosen will take part in their school and missions. Now when I say your names I want you packed and ready on the roof in 30 minutes..." I zone out until I hear familiar names "...Eleanor Winters, Samantha Newman, Madison Miller and Violet Knight"

Sam and Elle turn too each other and squeal I take a look at Madi to see her reaction but I notice she's not breathing.

"BREATH MADI!"_ I might have said that a little to demanding_ I think as she starts hyperventilating "_slowly_" and she starts to calm down.

* * *

We head up to our rooms and I start to pack. _What do you pack to go to an all boys school that my butt head of a brother goes to?_ I think to myself,

"don't worry I'll pack for you Vi" anvils Elle,

_did I just say that out loud? _

"No you didn't"

"OK! Your just creeping me out!"

"Flattery will get you no where Violet" she smirks evilly and proceeds to pack my bag. I notice a few things that I would never wear or pick out but ignore it because of; _'never mess with the fashion queen because next time I curl your hair, the burning-hot curling wand might just __slip__ on to nice, soft, burnable flesh_' a quote from the American sweet heart that is Eleanor Winters. But I draw the line then she packs a thong.

"Elle I am not wearing that!" I screech at her.

"awww look, she thinks she has a choice, isn't adorable" be says in a baby voice

"I'm sorry _**Eleanor**_ but I like my underwear that has more material than a HANKIE!" my voice raising to the end.

"Tuff fluck" is all she says, also muttering something about 'granny panties' as she packs more lacy underwear. Madi looks at Elle.

"What? I said fluck...f-l-u-c-k"

Madi smiles "good girl"

"Woof" Elle says completely straight-faced, me and Madi try to cover our laughing

"Guys, you ready yet?" asks Sam from the bathroom,

"yep", "un hu", "l'ego"

* * *

After struggle with our bags and Elle's, I say her separately due to the fact me, Sam and Madi packed three bags each and Elle brought twelve!, we finally make it up to the roof. Just before Mr Solomon strolls up (Mrs Newman and Mrs Winters are coming later in the week).

The blades of the helicopter are messing up my hair big time.

"Alright ladies, load up!" he commands and we do as we're told.

Once everyone's settled the helicopter starts to lift. "Ok Ladies get comfy it's gonna be a long ride, oh and ladies?...try coming up with a plan to make a good entrance and kick some Blackthorne butt!" we all whoop at that and start discussing ways to make our '_grand entrance'-imagine saying that in a French accent._

Everyone looks at me expectantly._ I guess I'm a leader_

"Ok Madi, can you pull up Blackthorn's blue-prints?" I ask already knowing the answer

Madi just look at me as if I had ten heads "It's me you're talking to Violet, but it might take a small bit 'cause who ever designed the firewall was good" and with that she whipped out her laptop and started typing like a mad(wo)man.

"How long?" I ask, she pauses typing for a millisecond, but continues with her work eyes glued on the screen once again.

"About ten minutes and ten more if you want me to hack into their security system, which I'm guessing you do?" she raises an eyebrow not daring to look up from her screen.

"Yep. Ok let me think.." I start to plan.

"Don't hurt yourself" comments Sam. I roll my eyes and Madi giggles. I glance at Elle she's reading an issue of some famous fashion magazine I've never heard of, but I notice the flash cards hidden.

"We could go through the vents?" Sunniva suggests

"Yeah ambush them!" Says Jordy, both girls just as excited as everyone else in the helicopter

"Hey Vi?" Elle says looking up from her magazine

"Yeah?"

"Don't you want payback on you brother for the green hair dye prank?" Elle suggests with an evil glint in her eye. "Maybe we should stage a kidnapping or fake a hostage situation...Him as the target?" she wiggles her eyebrows.

"I like your thinking girl!" I grin.

"Ok we will spilt up into four groups Alpha, Beta, Charlie and Delta, Group Alpha will take the vents, Beta you windows- remember to smash them to smithereens. Charlie take the roof and Delta you take the main doors- knick the poop out of it" I let everything sink in, and the girls nod.

"Ok Alpha will take the vents- alpha being me, Elle and Sam, everyone else sort yourself into groups; one group of eight, two groups of nine,Madi stay in on the roof you warn us, be our eyes'n'ears. Clear?" I ask with authority in my voice.

I get back yep's, Ok's, yes's and one 'Aye-Aye Captain'_-guess who if you guess Sam well done_

"Ok once Alpha are in place I'll give the go and Beta, Charlie and Delta storm in and surround the target. Here's a picture of him" I pass around a picture of Dan when we went to Greece for a holiday "Bring out your weapons when I say 'You've angered me of Danny" I pause

"The go is 'white-thorn' and if anything goes wrong, the plan changes or we need to abort the code word is 'Gilly'... Girls put on your black outfits and pop in your comms...Madi?"

"Just-one-sec-AHH!?...got in" we finish up the details, get dressed up in all black and are ready to kick some donkey!

_Now lets hope it goes to plan._

* * *

**WHOP WHOP CHAPTER TWOOOOO...all done :D hope you liked it remember to review xXx**_  
_


	3. Now My Butt Hurts

**A/N: Hi guys just want to say im starting year 10 tomorrow and im not sure how often I will be able to update (urrgg GCSE's :'( _but what can ya do_) I will try my very hardest to update ect.**

**So Enjoy...**

* * *

"Hacker are we clear?" I ask into my comms.

"All clear Magician" She replies.

"Ok going in" I say as I lead Sam and Elle through Blackthorne's air vents, whist trying to remember the directions and turns I'm meant to make. We make sure to have plenty of space between us in the vents. I start to hear lots of people talking.

"Hear that Model and knock-out?" I whisper.

"Blackthorne Boy's" Sam mutters, I lead the way towards the sound.

"I'm above the Dinning Hall" I comment

"Team Delta are in position"

"So is Beta"

"And Charlie, all groups ready for attack, target in sight, ready for the go from Magician" but I can reply, I start to hear squeaks and metal twisting, _oh-no-oh-no-oh-no the vent! _

The section of the vent, the part I'm on, jerks a tiny bit I look back at Sam wide-eyed and mouth _'what do I do its gonna drop?_' the vent continues to jerk I try backing up but then...

I feel like I'm falling, I close my eyes and prepare for impact,

SMASH and I land black first into a table and a feel a stabbing feeling in my butt, _oh great_ _a_ _fork in my butt. Now my butt is gonna hurt, _I remove it still not getting up and not opening my eyes.

_OH POOP well that's one way to make a entrance. _

"Miss Knight would you care to explain what you are doing in my school?" I hear a familiar voice of another CIA legend, Zachary Goode, headteacher to Blackthorne, I met him a few times with Dan he seems nice other than that smirk. I open one of my eyes to see him smirking down on me, _what else would he do a crazy Gallagher girl just fell from the ceiling and landed on a table in an ALL BOYS school_ I think to myself.

I faintly hear Elle saying "Gilly...gillygillygillygillygilly!" not very calmly for a spy and I note that girls can hear everything over comms.

I open the other eye and get of the table- _my butt still hurts_, "Mr Goode, fancy meeting you here, small world hu?" I laugh nervously and rub the back of my neck.

"Very small" he simply says as I rock back and forth on my feet

"Sooo...that weather we've having it's very...weathery?" _WOW SLOW CLAP FOR THE STUPID! __Violet you really know how to play it cool! IDIOT there's a reason why you're a pavement artist!_

"Violet would you please explain why you have fallen out of my ceiling" he asks whist raising an eyebrow, I look into his eyes and all I see is green, I know that many woman have fallen for those eyes, and properly still will, but he like twice my age,

eww I found him handsome... err I guess one should appreciate natures beauty.

"Nope" popping the p, and I get my cockiness back.

He pouts "Oh wells that's a shame" then smirks and I practically see a light bulb light up.

_Oh no._

"Well seeing as your here now way Don't you have some dinner" I only just realise; I'm a girl. In a hall full of boys. That have been deprived from girls, _**way to send a lamb into the lions cage!**_ I slowly turn around, (I've had my back to them) I guess it's time to face the monsters or in this case _Blackthorne boys_.

Some just look shocked and others are drooling eww, eww, eww!, I notice my brother grinning evilly and I get a eureka moment myself. I whisper into my comms low enough for only myself and the girls to hear over comms "girls, slight slip up but continue as planned" I smile my own evil grin, _it's not that hard, I guess its in the genes. _I mental shake my head to stop thinking of the past I'm a Knight now!

"Why, I would love to, thank you for your offer" Madame Dabney would be proud.

I start to walk towards my brother all the boys follow my moments, then sharply turn around to face Mr Goode again, "Is it ok if I invite a few friends to join me? I would hate to be alone" I say as innocently as I can and do my best puppy dog face.

"If its ok with the boys?" he turns to them and they nod eagerly.

"Oh delightful..." I smile and clap my hands together, "...just one thing Mr Goode..."

"Yes Violet?"

"White-thorn" I say simple and slowly walk over to my brother ignore the chaos that is happening around me, my eyes never break eye contact (I'm like a predator hunting my prey). Glass is falling from the windows, girls are dropping from the roof, doors smashing open and girls pouring in. Dan looks scared, I would to if your crazy little sister is walking to you with a look and a grin that would make Cruella Deville shudder.

I notice he's sitting with his four friends/room-mate he always talks about, a short geeky looking one, a typical heart-throb and the last one is WOW is all I can think, but I put my girly thoughts aside and focus on the job at hand. I also spot the spare seat next to Dan that is currently being occupied by his feet, so I grab his legs and throw them off the chair and sit down. By now the hall is deadly quite, not the best if you're in a school for assassins.

I clap my hands and the girls form an orderly line, like me never taking their eyes from the target/prey.

"Hello Daniel" I say calmly and note the aback look from his friends, _oh I guess he never showed them what his sister looks like...or told them he has a sister?_

He swallows "H-hello Violet" _showing fear: bad move Danny boy_

"Are you afraid of me Danny" I ask smirking,

"NO" then he starts laughing and a few of his friends snicker

"Well you shout be" no trace of humour in my face, and that shuts he up.

"You've angered my Danny" and all the girl rush out of line and swap Dan, some holding knifes to different body parts and others pointing guns to his head.

"You see Danny boy, when you anger one Gallagher girl, you anger a lot, oh and one more thing... I still have 'The Video' from the party in LA and Sam,Madi, Elle and I willing to make sure that _**EVERYONE**_sees it" and with that he freezes.

"What do you want!?" he shouts more freaked out about 'The Video' than the guns pointed at his head (lets just say Dan and I made a bet to see who could get the most phone numbers, half way through the party I had got twenty-one. Dan got two girls numbers but also ten slaps. I got bored after my twenty-one and recorded Dan's humiliation. He also got he's pant pull down in front of every one whist dancing, I almost felt bad but then I remembered he dyed my hair green as a prank. His chat up lines were so bad! Like one of them; Are you French 'cause Ma'dame. I was laughing so hard!)

"Girls what do we want?"

"Payback" they all say at the same time, if it wasn't the fact we planed this it would have been super creepy like one of those low-budget horror movies.

_Yep the boys are creeped out_ I thought as I glanced at them.

"P-payback?"

"Oh I'm sure up remember the green hair dye prank" he just grins, I look at Sam.

"Sam...Shoot him" I say as bored as I can.

"My pleasure" Sam steps in front of him and loads her gun. Dan is trying not to freak out and so are other blackthorn boys. She aims at his face. Dan puts his walls up (going in spy mode) but I see the fear and panic in his eyes as he's calmly begs me to stop.

"Violet stop you don't want to do this. After everything. Please. Your not like your farther. It was just a prank." _Violet, ignore the farther blow! Ignore! Think of the plan! Stick to it!_

"Say Good-bye Dan..." I say looking into his eyes.

She shoots

"NOOOO" different people shout.

_Silence_

"...to your PRIDE!" I shout and all the Gallagher girl burst out laughing and take pictures of Dan's face, and go over to the empty table, _hun I guess Mr Goode knew we were coming after all...oh yeah. Spy._ It's only Elle, Sam, me, Dan and his friends at the table now. "Hacker mission successful, you can come now" I said to Madi via comms.

"Ok Vi- I mean Magician" she says back.

You see the gun Sam was holding was a special gun, designed and made by Elle and Madi. It looks like a real pistol and sounds like a real one when shot but it's really a make-up gun, you aim it at the person's nose and it shoots make up on the victim.

There are three options for the ammo/make-up , 'Natural Glow', 'Girls Night Out' and the last one we used on Dan 'Street Side Hooker' but personally, I think it looks more clown like.

"Paybacks a bitch" I comment smugly

"VIOLET language!" Madi shouts as she walks in through the now smashed doors but turns bright red after she realises everyone's looking at her, all the girls burst out laughing again. I motion for her to come over to us, and she rushes over quickly trying to get the attention off her.

Dan seems to have gotten over the whole gun-shooting-and-make-up thing.

"GOSH VI DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" he gets up suddenly and hugs me, I hugg him back with a smile.

"I missed you" I smile into his shoulder.

"I missed you too..." he kisses the top of my head, pulls me to arms length and returns the smile.

"Now" he says after a short pause "Welcome to Blackthorne!...Make yourself at home" he gestures to the hall and grins evilly.

I said this once and I'll say it again _this is going to be a long semester._

* * *

**Hope you like it and a plz Review for me *puppy dog face* :p**

**xXx**


	4. Oh My Gallagher!

**A/N: Sorry I've been busy but here it is chapter 4!...School's been really tough learning things like 'polymerisation' (I know "WTF is that"). Year 10 is so butt-heady, it really uses up your brain but I try my best to continue for you guys so here's the story enjoy...**

* * *

"Ladies, now that your finished torturing my students - for now – I will show you to your rooms" Mr Goode says getting the attention back to him, _no surprise._ He may be the second best pavement artist in the world but the man sure loves attention. We all grin when he says 'for now' because well all know it wont be the last time. Mr Goode walks out the broken door with us on his tail. "I must say that was quite a show you put on, now tomorrow I will arrange some guides to show you around – I'm sure they will be more than willing -" he chuckles to himself and _of course smirks_. We walk until we're on the other side of the building which looks recently built, _preparation_ I guess. "Ok girls these are your dorms...Violet, Madison, Eleanor and Samantha you will be in room 297...Se-"

but I interrupt him "Mr Goode could you please tell me what room my brother's room is?"

He's smirks and says "Now why would I do that?"

And cue the puppy dog face,_ wow I've been spending too much time with Elle_, "Please?" then Madi and Sam join in, then the rest of the girls do to.

"FINE! Just stop with the puppy dog face! Room 108" he says making exaggerated hand gestures.

I steal his smirk and snort, _ok Made Dabney wouldn't be proud of __**that**_, "And **_your_** suppose to be a CIA legend?" I laugh. He just rolls his eyes. Me and the girls walk to our room.

As we open the door and I can tell we're all nicely surprised, in our big room (but not as big as the one back home) there are four queen sized beds; Maroon- Sam's, Sky blue- Madi's, Bubblegum pink- Elle's and of course Purple/violet for meeee ;).

A walk-in closet (almost as big as our room much to Elle's delight), two study desks, and two dressing tables with big mirrors.

"I think I can live with this" I admit as I flop down on my bed.

"Get up we have to surprise your brother" Sam says to me, I see the dreamy look in her eyes, it's so obvious they like each other.

"Yeah it's _Violet_ who wants to surprise him" Elle mutters, Sam blushes and Madi giggles. I get up and start to lead them towards the boy's dorms, I remember the way from the blue prints I memorized, I start sing, "My Bf has a thing for my bb (big brother)!" but I stop when she hits my arm HARD.

When we reach the boy's dorms, a few boys stop what they're doing and start to check us out, _as if. _

_Room 104...106, ahh room 108! _I knock on the door, I hear them arguing over who will open the door.

Finally the geeky looking one opens the door looking surprised with a small bit of blush on his cheeks, _awww him and Madi would be so cute together_. "Hi is Daniel there?" I ask with my sweetest smile.

He turns to look over his shoulder "Dan, door!", he turns back even redder. Dan appears, he smiles at me then notices Sam and his smile widens.

"You gonna let us in or just continue to check-out my best friend?!" I say not very impressed,_ I wish he'd grow a pair and ask her out!_

He blushes and opens the door to let us in, I spot his friends scattered around the room.

"Hey it's crazy gun girl and co!" says the heart-throb.

"Hi to you to" I say sarcasm lacing my voice.

Awkward silence (awkward turtle)

"Oh yeah, guys this my sister and her friends..."

"Sister?" the geeky one asks, I raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow -_thanks to: Elle, pain, and Sam for pinning me down_.

"So you never told them?" I ask crossing my arms

"In my defence they never asked!"

"Who never asked what?" questioned a new voice, it was 'WOW' boy...in...just... A TOWEL! he looks at us and turns beet red "Oh... we have guests?" I look at him

_Lucky I have my spy face on or else I would have turned the same shade as him or worst drooled!_

_Oh My Gallagher! He has a six-pack! LOOK UP! LOOK UP!_ He notices me checking him out and smirks.

_What's with everyone and smirking?_

But then he notices he's only in a towel and slowly backs up back into the bathroom.

While I try to recover, I clap my together snapping the others back to realty "So where were we?"

"The fact that your '_brother_' has never mentioned his '_sister_' before, and I just gonna say it...you two look nothing alike" heart-throb says as wow boy walk back in now fully dressed.

'WOW' boy looks at me and looks at Dan "I gotta agree with Chase on this one", _oh so heart-throb has a name._

"Dan's family adopted me when I was seven" I answer them and they nod.

"Yep and she's been a pain in the arse ever since" doing a very poor British impersonation as I roll my eyes.

"Why do you hate me?" I say in my baby voice

"Many reasons" he says smirking, _seriously stop with the smirking! anyway 'WOW' boy's is so much cu- **oh my Gallagher** I'm turning into Elle!_

I take a fighting stance "Oh you wanna go bro?" raising to fist.

He copies my stance "Oh yeah I wanna go!"

"On three!"

"Woooh gooo vi!" Sam shouts.

"One"

"Please don't fight" geeky boy says

"Two"

"Urgg Violet kick his ass quickly so we can go" Elle comments.

"THREE!"

We both raise our fists and...

"Rock, paper, scissors"

He pulls out rock and pull out paper.

"HA!..I WIN I WIN I WIN" I sing, he rolls his eyes.

"yeah, yeah, yeah..." he flops down on his bed defeated.

"So do you have names?"Elle asks after a moment

"Chase Reed, Blackthorne's heart-throb" he points at the heart-throb

_huh, I guess I **was** right_

He has dark brown hair in a messy look and deep blue eyes, he's a strong build and I can all ready see Elle ogling him behind her cover she puts up.

"Liam Anderson, hacking legend along with his parents " he points at the geeky looking one as Liam blushes, he cute with his blonde hair and baby blue eyes _oooh __I so ship him and Madi, mhh Ladi...Maybe?_

Thinking of Madi, she gasps.

"Anderson, as in '**_The__ Anderson's_**'" he smiles shyly, nods and _guess what?_ blushes _big surprise_.

"and finally The Great Alexander or Alex Goode, pavement artist legend" and points to 'WOW' boy, he has dirty blonde hair, nice lips ;), a very cute nose, strong cheeck bones, he's also looks like he can defend himself and bright emerald eyes, like Mr Goode's But just more wow, in conclusion he's well...WOW.

_Is Mr Goode his dad?...no poop Sherlock they are both Goodes. _I think not realising im staring at him I look away just after we make eye contact.

They all give some form of acknowledgement by doing that weird guy nod thingy.

"Mr Goode's son?" Sam asks

"How ya figure that out _alllll_ on your own?" Alex asks in a goofy voice, and matching smile. I smile myself, _Sarcasm suits him_.

"So do you chicks have names?" Chase asks, _ok that pissed me off_

"No we prefer being chicks 1,2,3, and 4" I say glaring at Chase as he raises his hands in surrender.

"Samantha Newman, Gallagher's best fighter" Elle says pointing to Sam smiling proudly

"But call me Sam if you want to live" she says face hard and threatening, and that makes Dan smile with a dreamy look matching the one Sam had earlier

"Madison Miller, Gallagher's best hacker and R.D student"

"Call me Madi" she looks down embarrassed and blushing, _ok the blushing is becoming as bad as the smirking!_

"I Eleanor Winters Gallagher's best disguise artist, but you may call me Elle"

"Oh lucky us" Chase rolls his eyes but stops as Elle sends a death stare.

"And finally Violet Knight – with a K – Gallagher's best... Pavement artist?" she sounds very unsure.

"You sound unsure" Chase says voicing my thoughts

"Well Violet's a **VERY** good pavement artist but she's also ….Gallagher's best...weaponry expert" she says a small bit quieter, the boys look confused (other than Dan).

I look down ashamed of my talents.

_Normally being as a high level as I am in would be prodigious but for me it's just a reminder of the past. Some say I'm gifted -but as cheesy as it sounds- I feel like I'm cursed. And cursed by that **man** that thinks he has a right to call me his daughter. **That killer** that will always be tied to me by the one thing I can't change._

_My blood._

I shake my head to stop before more memories -_ha I would hardly call them memories_- come back.

Dropping the subject knowing it's a tough one, Elle suggests "Why don't we go, busy day and all tomorrow?"

"Yeah, get some sleep" Dan offers me a smile, and I get my cover back on._ I wont let that killer ruin the life I have now the one the Knights gave me..._

"Don't think we wont do the 'late knight movie matron' Mr" I say pointing at Dan, he snorts, then hugs my and I hug him back.

"How could I forget", the girls start to walk back to our room in silence. I get changed in my 'Why dose my alarm hate me so much?' vest top I always sleep in and a pair of pyjama pants.

"Night guys" I say yawing

"Night" they reply.

I fall asleep think of the past, my farther, my mother, my old life and strangely...Alex.

* * *

**WOOO I think this might be the longest chapter yet...I'm sorry but I can't give too much away about Violet's old life 'cause you know I like to keep you waiting ;) but i like giving little clues**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH AND PLEASE REVIEW**

** I love you all my little croissants! (if you confused check out my profile, its to do with my username, I might just call you that for now on hehehe ;D) Cheerio...**

**xXx**


	5. I forgot about the pancakes!

**A/N: Hi guys, just gonna say thank you for reading my story you don't know how happy it makes me feel when I get reviews and stuff...**

**So Thank You and Enjoy...**

* * *

"GET UP YOU LAZY BUTTHEAD!" Screams Sam in right in my ear. Causing my to fly out off bed and into a defensive stance. Elle and Madi giggle at me, _yes their gigglers._

"Urggg" I groan, if you couldn't tell I'm a zombie in the morning unless there is the prospect of either; pancakes, a mission, a new set of silver hunting/throwing knives (I may hate my talents, but I'm working on turning it into something positive, and throwing helps me as a sort-of escape), or telling me that Elle has cancelled the monthly shopping trip.

I look at the alarm clock _5:27!_

"Why in all of Gilly's name are you waking me up at 5:27 AM IN THE FUDGING MORNING!" I scream, no one wakes me up before - at the earliest – seven in the morning unless you want me to A) bite you, (it has happened several times, nine to be precise) B) I turn into a zombie until I get coffee C) your my next live target for throwing. I groan again just to be my over-dramatic-self.

Elle and Sam look at me as if I'm the dumbest person in the world.

"Ok ViVi..." Elle started, using the nickname I hate. I Don't mind Vi just ViVi, "...we are in an all boys school, you following?..." she says like she's explaining why you don't eat off the ground to a two-year old.

I roll my eyes "so?" _please, please, please tell me this has nothing to do with make-up_ I pray inside my head. I know it to _**highly**_ unlikely it's just option B is **really** strong and causes my mind to slow...like a zombie's.

"Wow she's dumb" comments Sam.

"Tell me something I don't know." I glare at her "ViVi, long story short, we're going to dress to impress, and you're gonna look SMOKING!" and she smiles after doing a terrible 'The Mask' impersonation. (**A/N: I love that movie 3**)

"URGG" I groan and scratch my back,_ I'm only a __Lady__ when I'm in front of CIA legends. Anyother time I'm a cave-woman.. and PROUD!  
_

_...but don't tell Madame Dabney I said that._

"Cofeeeee" I groan again.

"Oh shut it Vi we all had wake up yearly for this stupid makeover!" Madi says irradiated, as we all stare at her in shock, mouths agape. _This is so not Madi_

"Who are you and what have you done with Madi?" I ask. She stares at me, then looks shocked at herself.

"OH MY GIGABYTE!" Madi Shouts "I'm sorry Vi, I didn't mean to be rude and bite your head off like that. It's just I was up late last night trying to hack into Blackthorne's student database and it took longer than-" as she was blubbering I got up and silenced her with a hug. And I laugh.

"It's ok Madi" she blushes.

"Oh-uh...sorry?" I laugh and squish her.

"Ok now that's done..."

"MAKE-OVERS!" Elle and Sam shout at the same time.

"Urgggg"

* * *

_One and a half hours later..._

_FINALLY! THE TORTURE IS DONE!_ I think to myself.

"Now look" Sam demands.

I look in the mirror WOW. _I really need to extend my vocabulary._

I look at myself it's simple but cute. I'm wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that shows off my curves, a violet-coloured long sleeve top, and finally violet high-top converse. Madi, Elle and Sam have the same outfit but were mine are violet theirs match their bed's colours (**A/N: Maroon-Sam, Bubblegum Pink-Elle and sky blue-Madi**) _and if I say so myself we look H.O.T_. My hair is done up in a messy bun, showing off my bangs along with two pieces of hair framing my face. My make-up looks natural with a grey smokey-eye look with cat-like eye-liner.

_I LOOK SMOKING! I guess Sam and Elle were right...but I'll never tell them they were._

Mrs Morgan said that as we weren't in _our_ school we could were non-uniform, YAY.

I notice my contacts aren't in, (**A/N: remember in chapter 1 Violet has violet eyes, just in case you forgot**) "Hey Sam were are my contacts?" I ask while looking around.

"_Oh no you don't" _Elle says looking at me, using the mirror as she finishes applying a **_fourth_** coat of lipstick!

"But why?" I whine, "I'm gonna be a freak!"

"Vi you look stunning, and your eyes are breath-taking, I know that every girl wishes they had eyes like yours, you're not a freak. You just our special little cuddle buddle Violet...and you are a freak no matter what but, normals so boring!" Madi giggles at the end. I smile at her and tackle her into a hug and whisper a "thank you".

"NO! OUR MASTERPEICE GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF!" Sam all laugh.

I don't like standing out so much so I put on a pair of shades and Madi, Elle and Sam copy. "Great thinking Vi, add a little mystery" Sam comments as we walk down to the dining hall for breakfast.

* * *

As we open the -_now fixed_- doors everyone goes quite. I look around. Boys have stop with their forks/spoons mid-air and stare at us, I start to fiddle with the hem of my shirt, Elle notices "Violet their staring because we look hot" she whispers in my ear, and points to the boys now drooling..._EWW._

I walk over to the buffet table and I get my usual, 5 pancakes and 3 slices of bacon, and we walk over to Dan's table, the hall is still silent and all you can hear is me and the girls. Sam starts to get annoyed, "What you never saw a female before?!" she shouts in a deadly tone causing the boys to carry on as they once were.

We get to the table and I it in between Alex and Dan, we sit like this: Dan, me, Alex, Madi, Chase, Elle, Liam, Sam and back to Dan.

I smile at Alex and he smiles back, _Aww he has a cute smile...nope stop it Vi! I scowled myself_

I notices the boys checking us out...awkward.

"What's with the shades?" Dan asks, the girls take off their shades, except me.

"They wouldn't let me wear my contacts, and I'm sure you don't want to have a freak of a sister" I answer

"Why would you be a freak if you wear contacts, Madi and Liam wear glasses, does that make them freaks?" Alex say defensively. I shake my head.

"Al, just leave it" Dan says,

"No, I want to know as well, why my best friend is a freak" Chase adds. The girls are looking at me with sympathy, _I don't want them to see me as weak_.

I sigh and take off my shades, still not opening my eyes.

Then I open them. I hear gasps and I see how shocked they are. Their mouths form a O shape.

_Oh great now I'm a freak show._

I slump my head down. I feel warm fingers lightly grab my chin and lift my head up, Alex looks into my eyes and I look back.

_I see a perfect Green _

_I think I may have stopped breathing_. He smiles, but it then fades to a smirk, _damn you_!

"Beautiful" he mutters and I try really hard not to blush and it's a struggle, his eye's widen, _weird_?

"THAT IS AWESOME!" Chase shout and everyone looks to us, Boy notice my eyes (the rest of Gallagher think it's normal) some gasp, others just stare and the rest start whispering, _Wow they're worse than girls._

"NOTHING TO SEE HERE GET BACK TO EATING!" Sam orders and they follow.

"Wow that's extraordinary" Liam states "Do you mind if I run some test's on you?"

"I've already have, it's a hereditary mutation, passed down from her father's side" Madi replies to Liam,

I go stiff as she mentions my father. And I make sure to use my spy face just in case a few tears want to escape. Her eyes widen as she realises what she said. "Vi I'm so sorry I didn't mean-" I cut her off

"It's Ok Madi, um it's Sunday so...um..I'm just gonna go" I stand up and walk back up to our dorm.

I take out my throwing knifes from under my bed ,the girls got me them for my 15th birthday. I change into my training outfit not caring about the fact I'm in an all boys school, it's two sports bras, _I like to be secure_, yoga shorts and trainers.

The outfit shows of my tattoos but I don't care at this very moment.

_Yes I have tattoos another thing my bar-steward of a farther thought was necessary to scare me with, I quote "to always remember who and what you are...a Hunter". _I shiver with the memory I trail my finger across the art work that stains my skin. _At least he got a good tattoo artist. _It's mix of Celtic, Viking and tribal symbols (weird I know), and some Latin quotes, about bravery and loyalty. _Bullshit_. I may not live with the prick any-more but that doesn't stop him.

I try to forget him and think back to the present as I wipe away a few tears that have fallen.

I walk down to the 'Weaponry Training Room'. And stand in the proper stance I learnt when I was two.

And start to throw my knifes at the target. I imagine it's my father.

I never miss.

_I aim for the heart- hits dead centre, _

_Stomach- hit, _

_Head- hit, _

_Man area- hit._

_Arms- hit_

I throw my knifes for what seems like forever.

Then I suddenly stop.

Realising something VERY important...

_...I forgot about the pancakes!_

* * *

**_Thank you all, again, and I will see you lovely lot soon,  
_**

**_Good bye for now, my little croissants ;) (hope that wasn't too creepy)_**

**_xXx_**


	6. Birthmark?

**A/N: Hi guys I've been feeling really poopy lately, just a cold. I'm sorry I had slight writers block, I have so many ideas for the story's but unfortunately it's too early for them so they're going into the memory bank :p**

**I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

I start to walk back to me and the girls dorms.

Hunting knifes in my hands, I grip them so tight my knuckles turn white.

_'A knife may scar, but words leave a more painful wound' _I old friend used to tell that.

_Ida_

She was like the mother I never got the luxury of having. I wipe a stray tear that fell, I _never_ cry! But Ida always got my soft spot.

I reach my door and open it. Everyone's already in there I walk over to my bed trying to ignore the awkward silence that has seemed to have follow me in. I grab my knife box and put my knives away.

The burning feeling in my back -from where they're staring at me- is getting too much for me to handle. So I turn around. Madi, Elle, Sam and Liam look worried. Alex and Chase are staring at me mouths slightly open. Dan looks angry?

"Dan, why are you mad?" I ask genuinely interested and confused.

"VIOLET PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Dan screams at me. I look down.

O_h yeah the sport bra and yoga shorts._

"But I am wearing clothes"

"I meant clothes that don't show so much skin!"

"Dan it's not like I'm in my underwear, and it's kinda hard to throw knives in jeans"

"You might as well be in your underwear" I heard Dan mutter, I just roll my eyes and grab the clothes I was in before. I go to the bathroom and get changed.

When I come back out they stop talking.

"Violet?" Liam ask quietly, _awww he's so cute, please marry Madi (#Ladi) _

I smile a little "Yes Liam?"

"W-what happened?" he asks nervously, _I guess he drew the short straw for asking me_

I look at Dan "What have you already told them?"

"Just that you have tattoos and you're not exactly proud so don't ask"

I sigh "My farther is a bad man who hurts good people, that's all you need to know, and I don't like talking about him. I hope you can respect that." I say seriously. They nod.

"Now, let's stop with the pity party...Dan you still up for that movie night?" I ask, he grins.

"Of course...you guys wanna join, if it's ok?" he asks I nod my approval and they nod theirs.

"Coolio, what movie?"

"Anything, but not some stupid girly movie, or that one with that dude that always takes his shirt off" Chase states

"Jealous he has a better pack?" Elle asks with a smirk. Chase starts to take off his top but stops with us throwing pillows at him. He mumbles something like "They go crazy for the one on the screen but when you want to do it noooo it's weird"

* * *

After a short very civil discussion. _Who am I kidding,_ it was a very long argument which may or may have not included a few slaps due to the boys being sexist saying how '_if girls can't even pick a simple movie, how are they suppose to be good spys?_'.

I looked at the clock it was already time for dinner, I guess we spent the day '_talking_'.

* * *

When entered the dining room and Mr Goode was at the podium and Gallagher girls behind him, _whoops I guess we interrupted something_. We all slow our walking.

"We missed something didn't we?" I ask. _At least I have the guts_

He smirked "Yes Miss Knight, you did. I was just letting you lovely ladies introduce yourself as it wasn't possible yesterday" he motions us on stage

"So Miss Newman would you like to go first?" he knows Sam wont back down from a fight.

She walks up to the podium."Hello boy's. My names Sam Newman. Yes _Newman_. Code names Knock-out. Gallagher's best fighter " she repeats from before and pauses taking the big fake smile off her face and puts on her Im-already-planing-your-slow-and-painfull-death look,

_Trust me it's fudging scary!_

"Don't fuck with me or any of my sisters. Unless you want me to personal make sure your man bits are no longer attached to your body" all the boys look like they could pee themselves.

While the boys were still in shock Elle went up. "I'm glad you understand us, we Don't like to be made a fool of. Name's Elle Winters, yes – like Sam - '_the_' Winters codename's Model. Gallagher best disguise artist." and with that she struts off swaying her hips.

I forgot as, as soon as you as mention their codename's or last names 99.9% of all spy's will understand who you're talking about. _The young and talent CIA legend spies._ So nothing more is needed to be said.

Madi went next "umm... m-m-my n-names Madi Miller, umm my code-name's Hacker and Gallagher's I'm best R and D student" and she runs off brighter than a fire-truck.

I guess its my turn "I would say it's a pleasure, but I try not to lie" I pause and bring back cocky cover.

"So like, I love long walks on the beach, and like I when cute boys like say, I'm like pretty," I say all this with a really annoying typical 'dumb-chick' voice while twirling a piece and giggling at the end. Anyone who knew my burst out laughing that includes the whole of Gallagher that is here.

"So all fun and games aside, my names Violet knight – with a k – and my code-name's Magician" when I say my code-name the whispers start.

_You see 'The Magician' is no CIA legend, more like myth. _

_No one if he/she is real. _

_Oh and 'The Magician' is known to the CIA as being a trouble maker, not in bad way, just in a 'I just wrapped the Directors office in Christmas wrapping paper' which I may have done...seven times. And don't forget the time I stuck a top hat in his office so when he touched it, it released 20 doves, five bunnies and pink glitter into his office. _

"Yeah right!" one boy shouts. I turn to the girls and smirk. Asking them an unspoken question they all nod. I try to walk over to the boy (who shouted) like how Elle did. I walk so I'm arms distance.

"What's your name?" I ask sickly sweet. He grins.

"Tim"

"Well _Tim._ Would you like me to show you who I am?"

"I would, but I know you can't 'The Magician' isn't a chick"

"Your right!" I exclaim.

"I am?" he asks very confused by my sudden change.

"Yes '_The Magician' _isn't a chick..."

"I told you" he smiles smugly, _Urgg_

"SHE'S a teen-aged GIRL!" I look over to Alex and wink. He blushes slightly.

I grab Tim's belt straps and pull him to me, he looks shocked and gulps. I start to play with the hem of his pants, never breaking eye contact with him. I bat my eye-lashes flirtatiously. He starts to sweat slightly as a sign of nervousness.

"Violet what are you doing?!" Dan scream, _Why does he have to be so overprotective?_

I stop what playing with his pants and walk away, I turn to the rest of Blackthorne, some looked shocked and other look... jealous?

I sneak a look at Mr Goode he's smirking.

I walk back to the podium, I starched behind my ear.

"What's this?" I continue to pull the hankies out from behind my ear until I get to the fifth one.

And attached to the hankies is a pair of boys boxers.

_Tim's to be precipice._

I check the boxers and notice his name is sewn into them along with the day. I burst out laughing "awww little Timmy's momma had to sew your name in your undies?" Tim looked a taken aback as he realised they were his boxers.

Just to make sure he lookes in his pants, he's eyes widen. "H-h-how?, w-w-what?" he stutters.

"Thank Gallagher you wore underwear! That would have been awkward if you didn't" I laugh

The whole school erupts in laughter as Tim runs out the hall with his boxers.

After everyone's calms down the rest of the Gallagher girls introduce themselves.

We get our food and sit with Dan and his friends.

"You like the trick boys?" I ask them

"How did you mange to that?" Liam asked very confused.

"Magic" I make a jazz hands

"Remember when you did it to that trick to that guy at the mall?!" Sam says in-between giggles.

"Well he shouldn't have touched my butt" I say seriously.

"Who touched your butt?!" Dan demands.

"Chill. Look. Let's just say that idiot wont ever be bringing mini idiots into the world...ever!"

"That's my girl" Dan hugs me. I see Chase, Liam and Alex grimace.

"You can't blame the dude you do have a nice butt...I'm jealous" Sam feels necessary to add, by now Alex and Chase seem very interested in the conversation.

_Pervs_.

"I have to agree with Sam, girl's got no class, but has a nice ass." Elle comments with a wink.

"And the birthmark adds to it" Madi giggles

"Birthmark?" Alex asks with a very smug smirk

"A heart shape just below her left cheek" Madi continues to giggle. Both Alex and Chase are grinning.

_Note to self;plan revenge_.

"Can we please stop this conversation!" Dan half asks/demands.

"I agree!" I shout.

Mr Goode walks up to our table smirking of course "Ladies, Gentlemen and Violet" I glare at him.

"I was hoping this lovely little group of yours would pair up. The boys as tour guides?" Mr Goode asks, but mostly looking in between at me and Alex.

"Ok Dad" Alex agrees.

"I'll let you sort it out between you...oh and Violet...I expect you to behave"

"No promises Mr G" I smile an innocent smile as he walks away.

"How do you know my dad?" Alex asks.

"I used to visit Dan and he introduced me to your dad"

"OKay"

"Sam, want to be my partner?" Dan asks nervously, she smiles shyly nodding.

"Would you two grow a pair and admit you like each other, and stop eye-making-out?" they both turn beet red. Alex leans into whisper something.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that noticed" and leans away,

_Why did my heart rate increase?_

"Madi?" Liam ask quietly and she nods turning the same colour as Dan and Sam were.

"Elle would you do one the pleasure as accompanying me with my guiding for the day?" he asks in a rubbish British accent.

"I would love to dear sir" at least Ell's accent sounds somewhat realistic,

_We practice accents at Gallagher, for when you're in a cover ect._

Me and Sam roll our eyes and give chase a da-fuck look. "What?" chase asks.

"I'm half British and Violets fully British, so you don't want to insult with us"

"Your British?" Alex asks me

"Born and breed, I just cover up my accent like Dan does with his" He nods, Dan has a slight Italian accent due to his parents.

"So Alex, want to be stuck with me for a while?"

"Do I have to" he whines looking annoyed but I can see the corners of his mouth turn up

"unfortunately"

"Fine"

"Now ladies, we should be off" I get up and the girls follow my lead. We head back to our room after saying a quick good-bye.

And we go to bed.

All of us with a small smile on our faces.

* * *

**I hope you likey :D **

**I would like to thank Miaadventure :) you know who you are. **

**Thank you for reading. ****Until next time my little croissants... **

**xXx**


	7. Fudging Adorable

**A/N: Hello again, fancy meeting you here? Of all places,  
**

**Well I do hope you enjoy...**

* * *

This morning wasn't too bad, meaning no one got bit, _but it's yearly days_.

It's Monday so...yeah. _Yay Mondays!_ *sarcasm*

We also got our timetables this morning:

_**Student: Violet Knight**_

**1) History of Espionage**

**2) Countries of the World**

Break (10 minutes)

**3) Language**

Lunch

**4) Weaponry Training & Protection and Enforcement (all in one)**

**5) CoveOps**

The girls have the same but they just have P&E without weaponry training, and Madi has R&D instead of CoveOps

Elle says I have to put _some_ effort into my looks while I'm here.

I'm wearing a violet hoodie, Fall Out Boy tank top, black skinny jeans, black converse. My make-up it natural and my hair is in a fishtail plait down my back.

Madi is wearing blue t-shirt, light wash jeans and flats, and her hair the usual, out.

Sam, has a maroon blazer, white shirt, black jeans and converse, with her hair in a loose bun.

Elle is wearing a pink fitting dress with heels. And her hair out.

We planned to get up early for a change so we're waiting for the boys at breakfast.

They arrive on time and sit with us, we make small talk while eating.

_After breakfast..._

"Ready for today?" Alex asks me as we head to History of Espionage.

"Ready to be stuck with me for the whole day with me?" I shoot back smiling.

"I can't think of a better person to spend my day with" He says smirking and winks at the end.

"I'll remind you, you said that later"

"As long as there is a later" he whispers to me as he opens the door to History of Espionage.

_At Lunch..._**  
**

I walk to lunch and I feel a presence next to me I know it's Alex, due to his scent of coffee and cinnamon. I smile at him and he returns it. We walk to the hall and get lunch in a comfortable silence.

Madi and Liam are hacking something somewhere, Dan and Chase are sparing due to a bet they made, and Elle and Madi are in Mr Goode's office because their mums are coming. So it's just me and Alex.

"Want to play 21 questions?" I ask out of the blue while we're eating.

He smirks "Sure, Favourite colour?"

I raise an eyebrow "Really?...your so boring! but it's violet" he rolls his eyes "yours?"

"Green...favourite animal?"

"Dwarf fainting goat" I say not skipping a beat, he gives me a look "What? They're fudging adorable!"

"Sure they are" he says with sarcasm

"You have no heart" I state and he rolls his eyes again "Food?"

"Pizza, song?"

"Dollhouse – at the moment - you?"

"Monster...number?" I smile because I like that song too.

"18, what makes you happy?"

"Umm...Missions, fast food, pranks, my friends, bunnies" I give him a look "O_H I'm sooo sorry just 'cause I'm a guy doesn't mean I don't think bunnies are cute 'They're fudging adorable...'_" he smirks using exaggerated hand gestures and going in a higher pitch when he quotes me. He continues "...horror movies, the internet and at the moment...you" he smirks wider this time and try so hard not to blush. I see a small bit of blush on his neck

_Why am I blushing? And why is he?_

But I keep up my cover and try to seem unfazed.

We finish up eating and make our way to P&E. "Would you rather...pee lemon juice or cry poop?" I ask after a moment of silence. He gives me a look "_What?_" I ask innocently

"Cry poop" he says simple "'cause I bet peeing lemon juice would hurt like a **_biach_**"

"Smart boy" I say stealing his smirk. And we laugh.

_I like being with Alex he's easy to talk to_, I think to myself

"Would you rather...smell with your butt or see with your feet?" he asks me

"Feet"

"Why"

"because smelling with your butt would be awkward if someone bought you flowers or perfume and you want to smell it"

We laugh again and start to go our separate ways. "See ya in CoveOps" Alex says, he has P&E while I have Weapon Training. This lesson the teacher just wants to see our bow & arrow skills and of course I never miss.

_Later on..._**  
**

I enter CoveOps late, Gallagher girls are never late.

Everyone's eyes go on me, I look to see who's teaching us, Mr Solomon and Mr Goode,

..._oh this should be good..._

"Miss Knight why are you late?" Mr Solomon asks.

"I'm late due to Mr Donell wanted to show the basics of arrow attack & defence. Which resulted in me helping Mr Donell pull an arrow out off his shoulder, then assisting him to the nurse".

They both nod. I take the chair that's next to Dan.

"As I was saying...tomorrow we will be going on an assignment..." Mr S says

"...Be ready in civilian clothes on the roof 11:45am sharp" Mr G continues.

"That's it. Dismissed" Mr G tells us

_Well that was a short lesson._

We all sit at dinner discussing what we might be doing.

"Anything Alex? he is your dad" Chase peruses

"No, just 'cause he's my dad doesn't mean I know anything"

"no but you're a spying legacy...lying **is** in your blood" Sam points out

"so are you _**Samantha**_" _oh no_

"what did you call me?"

"nothing _**Samantha"**_ _Wow this boy's got a death wish, it's kind-of entertaining._Sam lunges at Alex but Madi and Liam grab her, _they may-be doing R&D but they've got an iron grip_

"Dan, can you control your girlfriend?" I ask knowing it will shut her up. It does, she turns bright red.

I go into spy mode and cover up my emotions ready for her come-back "Maybe you should shut **_your boyfriend_** up" I fake looking shocked and start to look around

"he's here!?" I squeal and giggle, trying to be as girly as possible i.e. The opposite of myself. The guy's look at me strangely.

"Who's here?" Liam asks very confused, _not a good look for him_

"Violet's boyfriend duh!" all the boy's seem shocked, Dan just seems pissed and Alex looks..._jealous_?

"Boyfriend!? Who is he. 'cause when I find out I'll rip his-" but he's cut off by our laughing, tears start to spill I'm laughing so hard!

_He's so stupid!_

"What?" Dan asks

once I've calmed down I mange to say "Wow you're so gullible!"

"I can't believe you thought Violet! -of all people- would have a boyfriend" I feel offended but I nod understanding that she doesn't mean to be rude, but it's the truth. A relationship means getting close, getting close means them knowing about my past. _And a magician never reveals her secrets_...

"Well there was that one guy...Jax" Madi says quietly, then covers her mouth realising she said it out loud_._ I start to choke on my spit, trust me _it's grosser than it sounds. _

"MADI!" I scream.

"Violet dearest who is this 'Jax' Madi speaks of?" Sam asks deadly calm voice.

"No one" I say too quickly, Sam whispers something to Dan and they nod.

"You don't know who he is?" Dan asks Sam, she shakes her head.

"Vi I thought we told each other everything...How comes Madi knows" Elle asks sounding betrayed. Elle and Sam give Madi a look that would make anyone talk.

**_OH POOP_**

"Sorry Vi" she pauses debating to tell or not, but does the mistake of looking at Sam and talks "I-I caught her talking to him both in person and by phone" Madi looks at me biting her lip nervously and mouths _'Sorry' _

Dan whispers in Elle's ear and she also nods

_whats going on?_

Next thing I know Elle slaps me then I fall into the darkness that only mean one thing...

...Elle slapped a Napotine patch...

_Well I'm in deep poop, _was my last conscious thought...

* * *

**Ooo so who is 'Jax', you'll just have to wait...**

**Also #Aliolet, interesting miaadventure I think I like it :D**

**Thank you for reading. Until next time my little croissants... **

**xXx**


	8. I am a Hunter

**A/N: it took a long time to write this chapter, I wanted some more action so I took my time and I also had some exams at school so..yeah**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

I wake up.

I have the after-effects from the patch, dizziness and a tight feeling where the patch was. I look around, I'm in my dorm but only my lamp is on everything else is dark but spy training helps us to see in the dark.

_Oh great I'm tied to a chair_

My internal clock tells me it's 10:48pm.

Just as I'm about to start untying myself the door swings open. In walks my brother and co. Who I _wasn't_ expecting was Mr Goode.

Mr G smirks "Hello Violet, I would shake your hand but you seem to all tied up..." he smirks "Now would anyone like to tell me way I'm here and why Violet's tied to a chair?" I raise an eyebrow at Sam but she avoids my gaze, Mr G must have noticed because he then adds "they just dragged me here saying you knew something"

"Madi let slip about Memphis" I say turning serious. Mr G's face drops his smirk and also becomes serious.

"How?"

"Untie me first" he complies and I stand there rubbing my wrists

"How?" he repeats

"She caught me on the phone and he entered our room back at Gallagher, thinking it was clear but Madi entered when he was in, she knows nothing else and ether do they"

"When is next contact?"

"8:30pm, and you know the date" I state, he nods

"What's going on?" asks everyone else in the room at the same time, _it's kind-of creepy_.

"Nothing" I lie simply

"Get some sleep" Mr G tells us and leaves. I make eye contact with Sam but she looks away again.

I feel a hand on my back, it's Alex he send my a sad smile.

_Why do I feel something when he touches me, it's not like in the book or movies where's there's a spark, but there's something. I'm so used to turning off my emotions. I don't understand..._

"What's going on Vi? I thought we tell each other everything..." Elle asks the look of betrayal is so strong in her eyes I have to look away.

"Your own brother" Dan mutters sadly

"I don't want you getting hurt" I try to reason but it only make Sam furious.

"DONT YOU **DARE!** How are we suppose to trust you when you don't tell us anything?!" Sam screams

I stay clam and make my face blank "you don't" she looks broken,

"w-what?" Madi looks close to tears, I feel bad for hurting them but I can't...not now.

"You can't trust me" I pause "I'll tell you more tomorrow, I promise" I tell them, I walk out the door...well try "Where are you going?" a quite voice asks, I don't turn around but reply.

"I don't think you want to sleep in a room with someone you don't trust...and at the moment you shouldn't trust me...I'm sorry"

* * *

I wake up stiff and very uncomfortable, I start to stretch but I remember were I am.

I'm on widest and highest branch of the biggest tree that Blackthorne has within walking distance. _I seem to be very good at hurting people I love_, but I can't mess up today. Jax needs me and I would give my life for him and I know he would do the same for me.

I make my way back to Blackthorne. I go to my room, it's 7:49am so they'd be at breakfast.

I get change into my what I like to call 'Let's-go-kick-some-arse' outfit. A pair of black tight high-waist leather trousers (and if I say so my self they make my butt look very nice, and hug all the right places. They also don't make those awkward squeaking noises when I move), black tank top (of course I wore a black sports-bra), black leather jacket, and black combat boots. I do my hair in a slick ponytail and my make-up, black smokey-eye, eye liner, mascara and black lipstick, I'm going all out. I don't wear my contacts.

I start to load up my weapons. I have a leg knife holster on my thigh, with my favourite knife in it, it's my favourite because it has Ida's quote engraved in it: '_A knife may scar, but words leave a more painful wound'. _Strap on my hand-guns. I put my sword around my waist. My sword is medieval, but not a long sword. It's a mix of silver and iron blade, for strength, a Violet ribbon on the hilt.

I pull it out of the its scabbard and look at it. I love my sword but it's an even bigger reminder of my past than the knifes. But like my father sword fighting will always be in my blood. A way on living, surviving, breathing...

Other spies think using weapons is a sign of weaknesses, but I was not born to be a spy.

I start to walk to breakfast, at the hall's door all I can think is, _Gilly knowns how hard this will be..._

* * *

**Madi's POV (surprise mother fudger! -Just after Violet tells them not to trust her...)**

Violet leaves.

When the door closes I burst out crying, _what's happened to violet?!_

Liam comes over to comfort me, I like-like Liam but he's so smart and cute to ever like me back.

"I don't know what's happened, she-she...I don't even know..." I cant finish.

"It's ok Madi, tomorrows a new day" Liam comforts I smile and wipe my eyes, how I'm I suppose to be a spy when I can't stop being a baby!

"So you knew nothing?" Sam asks Dan

"No...she's acting so...distant" Dan replies, I look at Alex he looks really confused and worried. He keeps staring at the door Violet just went through with longing,

_something clicked_

"Alex?" I ask

Removing his eyes from the door Alex responds "yeah Madi?"

"Do you like Violet, like as in like-like?" I ask him.

Alex looks at Dan. Dan looks back but not with anger or his usual protective self, but with the same worried look Alex has. Alex shakes his head but then nods shyly.

"I don't know... it's just..It's obvious she knows about my mother-" he laughs sourly "-what spy doesn't know about what happened to '_**The Great Chameleon'**_!- and i'm sure you looked at our files. But she, she doesn't look at me like I'm a charity chase. She teases me and doesn't act like those girls that worry about what a guy thinks about her. Hell she even beat me in a burping contest today! I've only known her for what?..3 days but she's so easy to be around...Maybe?.." the whole time he had a smile on his face, he blushes slightly.

I see Dan smile. "She's had a rough life, It took us four years to get her to even hug me! and you know me dude I'm a hugger!" he try lighting the mood and turns to Alex "She doesn't know what love is, so if you do like her, you need to be patient...But if you hurt her-" Alex chuckles "I know dude I wont hurt her! I don't even know how **I** feel.."

"I feel bad" Sam claims staring off to space

"She should have told us" Elle reasons

"But she didn't..." Sam trails off

"Well done Sam you can point out the oblivious" Chase says, he's just been watching until now, and now he's being, how would Vi say...butt-heady, Elle hits him.

"She always tells us...unless it's about..." Her eyes grows double their normal size

"About what?" Alex ask worried,

"_Hunters_" Me, Sam, Elle and Dan say. We all share a worried glance.

"What are/is 'Hunters'?" asks Liam.

Dan turns to Alex and says "To put it lightly, the COC's frenemy" Alex pales and stiffens, _the COC was some-what taken down by both his parents but, a few members still live and have chosen to take revenge on his mom, poor boy. _

"oh" is all he says, and there's an awkward silence.

"OK guys it's getting late I think we should hit the hay" suggests Chase. We all nod and they leave.

...

The next morning we do the usual routine but without Vi. She didn't come back last night. I know Sam and Elle are worried but it doesn't show. It so dull, Vi usually makes me laugh every morning with her 'humour' as she liked to call it.

We grab our food and I sit next to Liam, slightly blushing. I smile shyly and he blushes.

"No news?" asks Sam, Dan shakes his head.

Liam says something quietly "I was looking at the security cameras and I saw Violet, she looked in the camera and mouthed 'sorry, you'll understand soon' and walked out to the forest" he informed us

"The forest?" Elle asked

Liam nods "Yeah she slept in a tree"

"Weird"

"Not really when we first adopted her she used to sneak out and sleep in the oak we had outside our old house, I asked her why she slept in a tree and she would just say 'old habits die hard' and leave it at that" Dan explains.

The hall doors burst open and there stands a Violet I've never seen. She's in all black and if I were a guy I would say she's extremely hot looking, I can clarify my thoughts due to the wide-eyed and partly drooling Alex across from me. He stops when Dan hits his arm **_hard_**. She has different weapons attached to different body parts.

She looks deadly.

"Wow" is all I can muster.

* * *

**Violets POV**

I walk into the hall and walk to Mr G and Mr S.

I draw my sword; point the blade to the floor, not letting the point touch the ground, holding it by the Pommel. I bow my head resting it on my hand looking down.

Today I'm not a pavement artist

I'm not a spy.

I'm not a Knight

I'm a Hunter.

"Rise" Mr G orders, the whole hall is focused on us with interested, I keep a blank face. I rise and look dead in their eyes.

"Everyone who isn't Violet or Dan's room-mates leave! The Cove-ops assignment toady is cancelled until further notice...now leave!" Mr G orders and everyone rushes out. Once the hall is empty of Gallagher and Blackthorne students. excluding mine and Dans friends they continue

"Today you will not be alone" Mr S informs me.

"Yes, sir. Who?"

"Myself, Mr Solomon, Daniel, Alexander, Chase, Eleanor, Samantha. Madison, Liam and his parents will be our eyes'n'ears, Mr and Mrs Newman and Winters will be our backups if anything goes wrong."

* * *

**Madi's POV**

"...in case anything goes wrong." we all get up and near Mr Goode and Solomon.

"No" Violet says strongly

"There is no arguing"

"Yes, there is no need for so many agents"

"Need I remind you the last time we did this?..." he death stares at her but her face stays cold and emotionless, _this isn't the fun cocky Violet I love like my older sister._

"And need I remind you the last time you put someone you loved in danger" she returns the stare. Mr Goode look really hurt but he covers it up.

"Just remember who's the legacy here"

"and you remember who's the Hunter"

Violet blinks and looks at herself in shock "My apologies Mr Goode. What I just did, I'm not proud of..." she looks down

"It's ok Miss Hunter-" she finches "-sorry Miss Knight, I understand." She smiles and he returns it "Now stop being nice, and start being the bitch you were a minute ago" her face goes blank again.

"Yes sir"

Mr Goode turns to us "You are to follow Mine, Solomon and Violets instructions, even a hair out-of-place can result in a mission failure or worst...Do you understand?" we all nod. "be ready in all black in ten minutes, meet back here when your done"

We get dressed; ready and meet where we're suppose to.

"Ready when you are" Mr G tells Vi

* * *

**Ohhh What happened to Cammie?..**

**You'll just have to wait, DW I've already written 90% of the next chapter and should be up soon**

**Goode-bye for now my little croissants**

**xXx**


	9. Time for a History Lesson

**(A/N:Back to Violet's POV)**

"_Ready when you are"_ Mr G tells me. I start to led them out the hall and out the school. Once we're there a black limo pulls up to us. I take my scabbard off so I can sit down. The rest follow my actions. "Get comfy, it's a 12 hour journey" I close my eyes.

"Where are we going?" Chase asks.

"Curiosity killed the cat..." I state not opening my eyes "...but because I like you we're taking a trip to the good old state of Florida, West Miami"

"Violet, what's going on?" Alex asks softly. When I hear his voice I open my eyes.

"We're picking up an old friend of mine" I look at Mr S

"We be picking up Memphis, at 7:30pm. He's a target and is being looked after by not the safest people, but Violet can deal with that" Mr Solomon informs them

"Who's he target of?" Elle asks

"The COC and Hunters" Everyone pales a bit.

"Sir we know nothing about Hunters. Can you inform us?" Liam ask shyly. Mr Goode look at me and I nod. I never change my stone face expression.

_Keep heartless, Keep hunting_

"Look for bugs" I order. We find nothing so I continue "The COC use power and strength in their fighting, Hunters use speed and accuracy, they plan everything" I say the last part mainly to myself "Hunters are very old-fashioned, they still fight with swords, and speak in old tough and some Latin"

I hear Dan mutter "the one language we didn't learn" I ignore it.

"Now for a history lesson...?" I sounded more like a question, they all nod "Hunters and the COC work very closely with each other they both see each other as alliances and enemies. The founder of the COC had a back-up just in-case his own blood thought to betray him. The COC focused on America while the back-up focused on Europe. The back-up was William Hunter, the first of many bastards..." I pause letting them soak it in "Hunters weren't terrorist so to speak, at first all they did was the COC's dirty work. But as time went on they got more support, people joined; started families, they joined and the circular continued..."

"So like, your parents are Hunters?" Chase asked

"No"

"No?" Alex questions

"No, My mother joined to be with my farther"

Chase rolls his eyes "Cute love story"

"Peyton Hunter is the leader of the Hunters..."

"Peyton?..weird name" Sam asks, _she doesn't know a lot about my farther_

"_Peyton: meaning town of warriors in medieval times_" Liam tells us

_Time to drop the bomb-shell, ok not the best thing to think when you're talking about the COC and Hunters_

"Peyton Hunters is my father"

_Cue the silenc_e I choose to break it with another poop load

"When William Hunter's wife was with child. He went to see a clairvoyant (Furtune teller) to see if it was a boy or a girl. Of course he wanted a son to take over the empire that he started...and he got a son, so did his son, and his, and his, and his...you get the point" breathing break "the clairvoyant told William that when a daughter is born your empire will rise to greatness or it will crumble...I'm the first daughter to be born... My birth name is Violet Wynflaeth Hunter"

_Cue the silence again_

"Wow...that's a lot..." Alex says processing it all

"Wynflaeth?" Elle giggles

"_Wynflaeth: meaning beautiful and fair again from medieval England"_ Madi answers

"So this old friend is a Hunter?" Liam asks

"Was"

"Was?"

I nod "He was like me born into the Hunters"

"How can we trust him?"Dan asks

"because I do" I leave it at that and continue our long journey in silence.

xXx

The sound of Mr G's phone wakes everyone up.

"Hello?" he answers

"..." I cant make ou what's being said

"Yes"

"..."

"Ok" and he hangs up

It's 8:18 pm. The limo pulls to the side of the road about 2 miles from our detonation. It's already getting dark. I get out and the others follow.

* * *

**Madi POV**

It's already dark. The limo pulls to the side of the road. We seem to be in a rough part of the town, _the kind were you expect to get mugged if you look weak...or a 16/17-year-old girl_. I shake my head and get out after Sam.

There are lots of alleyways and a lot of the lamp-post lights that aren't working. A few people hang around the streets. Old brick buildings are covered in graffiti and their windows smashed._ I'm scared, I'm suppose to be in a lab not on dark spooky street._

Liam holds my hand to comfort me and I feel sparks, I blush and so does he. I notice Dan has his arm around Sam waist, Chase and Elle are very close; Vi walks confidently while Alex uses his natural pavement skills.

Violet leads our group and Mr G & Mr S are at the back. We keep walking until he see a flickering neon sign: _The Bent Arrow. _A neon arrow points to a steel door.

The door opens and a musically man literally gets kicked out of the bar/club. He staggers to get up when he does he notices us. And wolf whistles. Liam's hand tightens in mine.

"What are such pretty girls like you doing out in a town like this, at a time like this?" he grins evilly "We wouldn't want such pretty things like you hurt"

"Nice to see they're letting vermin inhabit the streets" Violet hisses with venom.

* * *

**Violets POV**

"Oh so they speak" He teases. I start to walk up to him but Alex holds me back; I whisper "I have done to nothing for you to trust me, but please" he reluctantly let's go.

I take strong fast strides, grab the man by his shirt and throw him against the wall.

"Leave my friends alone?" I spit. He laughs

"So she likes it rough, that's fine by me darling" _Now he's pissed me off!_

"tu es stultior quam asinu!" _(you are dumber than a donkey/ass!)_ I spit at him, he freezes looks in my eyes and stiffens. I let go off him.

He falls to his knees "ignosce mihi! _(forgive me!)_ He pleads at my feet.

"stulta!" _(stupid)_ I shout "stare!" _(stand)_ I order and he stands up not meeting my eyes.

"paenitet" _(I'm sorry)_ he repeats

"flocci non facio" _(I do not care) _"Leave me and my friends and you may leave with all your limbs" I order

he never meets eye contact "I truly am sorry, my greatest apologies" he runs away fast.

"irrumator" _(bastard)_ I mutter. I look back to my friends and motion for them to follow. Mr G and Mr S are smirking, they learnt Latin once they first dealt with Hunters. I put on a pair of shades I brought to hide my eyes _-just in case_.

"Latin?" Alex asks me, I nod.

I knock on the iron door. An eye flap opens.

"Password" a gruff voice asks

"I don't think I need one" I hear him grunt.

"Password or no entry"

"ferrum" _(iron/sword)_ the door unbolts. I lead the group down the candle lit hall. The deco looks some-what steam punk. Blood-red walls and candle chandeliers hang from the ceiling.

Another Oak door awaits us. I open it and I'm hit with the strong smell of sweat, cigarette smoke, alcohol. The sound of drunken singing fills the fowl-smelling air

"_To hunt is in our name, blood and heart, forever until we lose life in battle". _They sing/slur

"_The sword is our love and our life,_

_Sharper an any knife_

_To hunt to fight _

_Every day and night_

_To kill and to spill..._

_...The blood of our enemiieeesss_

_The taste of the win_

_Is worth every sin_

_The blade of our sword_

_Is our reward!"_

**_(A/N: I made that up and I'm quite proud, not bad for a drinking song erh? :D)_**

They all cheer but stop when they see us. There's 17 men.

Mr S speaks "We're here for Jax"

"Why do you trespass on out territory?" one of the men shouts

"We have permission to be on said ground" Mr G replies to the man

"By who"

"For a hunter you ask a lot of questions"

He shrugs "Information is always welcome. Why bring children to a place like this?"

Mr G raises an eyebrow "Last time I checked your people train students a lot younger than them" he points to us.

"Yes, but ours are children of the Huntsmen yours are nothing but inbreed" I pull out my knife and throw it at the man. It nicks his ear.

"Bitch!" He touches his ear "A...bitch with nice aim"

"We want Jax" Mr S demands once again.

"And why would we give you him?"

"We have the princesses knife" Mr G informs him.

Alex discreetly grabs my hand, I look up to him and smile he smiles back, and for some reason it makes me happy that I've made him smile.

"Impossible" the man states

"We have it" I give Mr G my old hunting knife with an engraving on it:

_To hunt is in our name, blood and heart, forever until we lose life in battle _

_~VWH~_

_Forever A Princess_

_Even After The Battle_

"Chuck, have a look at this" the man says, '_Chuck_' stands up out of the crowd and looks at the knife.

He examines it "It's hers" _'Chuck_' classifies

"You can have it if we have it if we have Jax"

"Deal" the men protest at this "the princesses is more important! I would rather give the Leader the princesses knife than that pest, the knife is acutely worth it!" he shouts and they shut up.

Another man drags a figure to us. Dan and Alex take the figure and carries it.

"Good(e) doing businessmen with you" Mr G smirks.

"Do you think we're letting you off that easily?" Chuck protests and throws a punch at Mr S who doges it with ease. This starts a bar to fight. Alex and Dan take the stronger men. Even Madi and Liam have knocked a guy out. I see Alex knock out a guy twice his size and I smile at him. An other guy throws a punch at my stomach but I hold a pressure point and he falls to the ground. Soon all the Hunters are knocked-out.

We make start to make our way out of the hall when Mr S throws something back into the room. I give him a look,"It's a gas grenade Liz made to make the enemy forget faces" I nod and we carry the figure to the limo.

"I don't understand if the Hunters are suppose to be_ as big and bad_ as you say, then how did we just get away with that?" Chase asks

"They" he indicates back to the bar "only do the dumb little jobs that the big boys give them" Mr S replies, Chase nods.

"Why has the knife so important?" Madi asks

"It was the princesses, the leader will praise them for it, a sign she's still out there..." I reply

We all climb into the limo I take the figure. I lay him so his head is in my lap.

**_Jax_**

I look at him, he looks exhausted.

Jax is 6"3, very blonde, and has sweet hazel eyes that have an amber tint when ever he's happy. Like me he has tattoos. He has a lip and eyebrow piercing. But looks so young and cute when he's asleep.

I smile and stroke his hair. I start acting like Violet Knight again and not my Hunter cover. I look up and everyone's looking at me.

"This is...Jax" I feel him stir. He looks at me, smiles sweetly and snuggles back into me. I smile.

He says softy "Long time no see Letti..."

* * *

**A big thank you to...**

** SummerTime15 & thebiggestbookworm 3 LOVE YA**

**P.S- I am studying Latin so sorry if the Latin wasn't the best, I also had help from the internet for anything I couldn't translate...so yeah... **

**Until next time my little croissants...**

**xXx**


	10. It's Not Nice To Swear

"...Long time no see Letti..." I smile at his old nickname for me. He doesn't open his eyes.

"Nice to see you again J..." I drop my smile "Now get up. You arse-face!" I joke

He opens one eye "_Oooo 'Arse-face'_, I got an upgrade from butt-head?"

I laugh "Yes you did, now get up before your new title gets taken away" he groans but gets up, and clutches his head.

"You ok?" I ask concerned.

He smiles warmly at me "am now." I nudge him and he nudges me back harder, _this means war!_

Someone clears their throat. Jax looks at everyone.

"Zach" Jax says looking directly at Mr G. He raises an eyebrow smirking "Sorry, agent Goode." Jax corrects himself, he looks at Dan who looks like he wants to beat Jax to a pulp.

"Who's the angry dude?" he whispers loudly.

"Dan"

"Ahh, so your Dan, nice to finally meet you" Jax sticks his hand out. Dan ignores it, just staring at it hanging in mid-air, Jax awkwardly put his down

"I would say the same but you were just laying on my sister...so it's not" Dan spits with a scowl

Jax smirks. "My apologies" Dan continues to glare at Jax so I step in.

I turn to my best friends.

_Time to make wrongs, right._

"I'm so sorry I broke our trust. I acted cruel, harsh and cold but I was in my Hunter cover. Jax is an old friend of mine and is important to me. You know its hard to earn my trust, and I trust him with my life and I have many times. My old life is...**_dangerous_****.**" I pause thinking of how much an understatement it is "I didn't want you in the middle of it. I will always have secrets but I keep them for my safety as well as yours. I realised the reason why you were to accompany me..." I look at Mr G then back to my friends "...It was to have a small glimpse of my old life" I pause again "My father harms the things I love and care for, to make me join him. I can't let him hurt you..." My voice breaks a bit.

...

_Silence...Well this is awkward. I just poured out my heart. Practical begging for forgiveness. But I ment every word._

_..._

Then Madi burst out crying and hugs me tightly. I smile and hug her back. She pulls away. I wipe away her tears and tuck a piece of hair back in place. In French whisper "Je suis désolé, petite colombe" to her _(I'm sorry, little dove)_. She smiles, nods and sits back down.

I look up at Elle with guilty eyes. She giving me _the bitch glare_, but I see the pain in her eyes. "I **am** truly sorry" we just stare at each other for what seems like years. She must have seen the truth in my eyes because she tackles my into a hug.

Then she pulls back and slaps me, "That's for being a bitch-" then she hugs me again "-and that's for opening up" I smile. I turn to Sam who is death staring at me.

She really is scary.

"Don't think I'll forgive you as easily as they did!" she hisses "I don't even know who you are any-more! So don't just think you can apologize and it will all be ok!" she glares furious

I look down "I wouldn't ask you to...I understand" I settle myself back in my seat and start playing with my hair, a habit I only do when I'm nervous.

Something grabs my leg and drags my on the floor of the limo, I look at my attacker before I attack. But I don't because hovering above my is an also guilty looking Sam. Tears glaze her eyes, but she doesn't let them spill.

"just as stubborn as her mother" I mutter,

she laughs and hugs me "I'm sorry"

"you have nothing to be sorry for" I say smiling tell her it's ok. Sam smiles then gets off me and I look at Madi

"Now my punishment..." I mutter to myself I know everyone heard, _you know the whole spy hearing thing_ "...Madison my darling, I will allow you to make me your lab rat...with-in reason... for a year" she smiles and nods. Then goes in a trance probably thinking what she can test on me.

I look at Elle "Eleanor, I will let you take me shopping, let you in control of my wardrobe outfits,hair and make-up for the next year..." Sam and Madi gasp,_ they know how much of a sacrifice it is for me,_ while Elle squeals.

Finally I look at Sam "Samantha," she looks at me annoyed, I grin "I will teach you the basics of sword fighting and let you use me as a punch-bag for P&E, _again_ for a whole year" she grins. I turn to the guys.

"I know you have just met me and provably think the worst of me, I truly am not like that...I'm sorry"

"We know...your _**wayyyyyy**_ too sarcastic to be evil" Alex jokes lighting the mood, _I like how he can just do that._

I roll my eyes "_Thanks_"

"Yep, way too sarcastic" Alex mutters I grin

"It's ok...It was your cover" Liam comforts

"Just don't be so much of a bitch next time?" Chase asks, I laugh a small bit.

I look at Dan I can't talk, my throat is dry and my eyes sting, so I mouth "I sorry" he also tackles me into a hug

"Just don't make yourself so distant, I thought I lost my little sis... I love you" he mumbles into my hair

"love you too" I reply hugging him back.

"awww isn't that adoooooorable" Jax coos dragging out the sentence, we all send a look to Jax.

I glare "You just had to destroy the moment didn't you?"

he grins "Yep"

"So the missions you went on during the holidays were to do with Hunters?" Dan ask not sounding hurt or mad just curious.

I nod "Yeah, Jax was always my partner. Mr S would also help" I tell, Mr S smiles at me.

...

_I wonder what happens now...Will he go to the CIA? Blackthorne? England?_

"Mr G, S. Will I be attending Blackthorne?" Jax asks speaking my thoughts.

Mr G nods "Unless the CIA needs you" he classifies

"Great" Alex and Dan mutter sarcastically and very quietly. As I'm next to them I heard but ignore it.

"You will meet your new room-mates when we get back" Mr s continues, Jax nods.

...

"Soooo Jax?" Chase asks after a minute of silence

"Yeah dude?"

"You and Violet you know..._together_?" Chase asks slowly.

I laugh at the question.

"No just friends..." he says nonchalantly "...we grew up together and naturally became_ Besties!_!" he squeals the last bit. "Even as a child she was sooo annoying!"

I hit his arm. "you weren't a ray of sunshine either"

"psst,_ please!_" he gestures swatting me away. Then gestures to his body "_bitch, I'm perfect_" I roll my eyes and laugh as Madi stares at Jax

"It's not nice to swear!" Madi shouts at Jax. I laugh and so does everyone else.

Later on we all fall asleep on the drive back home. My new, old, and oldest best-friend(s)

* * *

**A special thanks to Reader103 :D**

**Cheerio, until we meet again my little croissants...**

**xXx**


	11. Girl Talk

***A/N: There is a poll on my profile to see what you guys want Jax to be like in this story. It will just help me know were you want me to take his character.***

**Enjoy... **

* * *

After everyone woke up we we're back at Blackthorne, _so in other words- the in the middle of no-where_.

"Jax follow me to your room" directs Mr S.

Mr S&G leave with Jax.

Lifting up my arm I sniff myself, and cringe slightly, I've got the smell of whisky and cigar smoke on my clothes. "I need a shower" I announce and start to walk to our room. Madi, Elle and Sam follow. I notice the boys leave as well.

"Sooo...you and Chase er?" I asks Elle as soon as Madi closes the door

"OMG! Is this the day **_Violet __Wynflaeth Knight_** wants to..._girl-talk?!_" Elle ask me clearly avoiding the question.

"Nice middle name by the way" Sam pipes in with a teasing grin.

"One, thanks. Two, don't avoid the question and three take advantage to girl-talk it won't be happening for a looooooong time" I point at both of them.

"It's kinda oblivious you like Chase, Elle" Madi says to Elle then turns to Sam annoyed "Sam can you please make-out with Dan already because the sexual-tension was killing be having to be in-between the two of you in the limo" Madi suggest from her bed. All of us stare at Madi

...

"THANK YOU MADI!" I screams breaking everyone from their stares. I look at Sam "but if I walk in on you two snogging you owe me a ten" She scrunches her nose.

"Deal... and yes I do like Dan...Is it just me or does the word _'snogging'_ sound so much more _icky_ than making out"

"Yeah, I've now got the image of someone eating someone-else's face of" I shudder but laugh. I raise an eye-brow at Elle asking her again.

She sighs "Fine...I do like him" she says stiffly

"Who would have thought our little Elle crushing on a guy" Madi giggles.

"Oh you're not of the off the hook either Madison" Sam points at her. "We all know you have a little crushy-poo on Liam" Madi turns bright red which makes means a yes.

"It's perfectly normal and natural my dear Madison, especially in a hormonal teen-age girl such as yourself" I tease and wink at her, causing her to go even brighter if that's possible.

"OMG imagine how cute you babies would be!" Sam also teases. Madi looks horrified.

"Don't worry Madi, Liam feels the same way you do" I reassure her sitting down on her bed.

"Why?" she ask me.

"Why what?" I ask her tilting my head to the side.

"Why would he like me?" she asks shyly close to tears, I hug her.

Then pull away so I can stare at her "Wow for a genius your pretty stupid"

"Violets right Madi, your beautiful, smart, have an awesome personality and Liam has already fallen head over heels for you" We all nod. Liam is good to Madi he make her happy and they've only know each other for such a short time.

She bows her head "But I'm not curvy like Elle, hot like Sam or beautiful like Violet"

"Exactly" she looks up at me with hurt and a tear escapes, I wipe it away. "You are not Elle. You are not Sam. And you are not me. But you are Madi. The same Madi who has that little boy, Liam, wrapped around her finger, the same Madi who is completely blind to the fact of how beautiful and smart she is..." I smile at her "..._and if I was a dude I'd hit that_" I say in a low gruff voice trying to lighten the mood.

She laughs and hugs me "Thank you Vi"

"Any-time and count your stars you're not me" I fall down on her bed "I'm fucked up" Madi pokes my stomach hard,"OW!" I look at her she has a stern look on her face "Watch it Miller" she rolls her eyes.

"Ok, so that's Madi and Liam. Sam and Dan and Me and Chase...We just have to wait for them to grow so balls and tell us how they feel..." Elle claps her hands together.

"I think we should go to bed we all had a busy day and we have class tomorrow" trying to dodge the fact they haven't talked about me.

Sam yawns "Yeah I bet being a big scary Hunter took it out of you" I send her a look that tells her it's a touchy subject, she sends me a sorry look.

"Remind me to learn Latin. 'cause whatever you said to that prev made him terrified" Madi says I laugh. I get changed into my pyjamas and crawl into bed.

"Night guys, Love you" I say but it's muffled by the pillow.

"Love ya too"-Madi

"Who wouldn't love me?"-Elle

"love you, now get your arse to sleep"-Sam

I smile and drift off to sleep.

* * *

"_Throw" He demands_

_I throw my knife at the target, but it doesn't hit center or stick.  
_

"_Violet can't you do anything right! You worthless piece of crap" My father spat "You were the one that should have died not her!" her refers to my mother. _

___Low blow. _

_He pushes my to the ground. _"_Get your ass up!" I scramble to my feet. He strides towards to my fallen knife and picks it up. He walks back to me and hands me the knife point first, him holding onto the handle. He grabs my hand from my side and spreads out my fingers -opening my hand. He roughly pushes the knife into my hand making sure you cut my hand. I cry out in pain. A normal knife wouldn't hurt too much, but being a Hunter they coat their knifes with a poisonous plant extract. _

_"You are a Hunter pain is your friend!" he shouts. Warm blood pours out of the open wound and leaving a burning feeling in the cut. The metallic smell of my own blood fills my nose._

"_I-I'm s-sorry" I stutter. He slaps hard me on the cheek, causing my small body to fall to the floor again. _

"_Apologise are for the idiotic! Emotion is for the spine-less! Fear is for cowards...You are a Hunter, you are not any of those! Do you hear me!" he roars_

_I bow my head looking at the ground "yes farther"_

"_What was that!"_

_I keep my head down "Yes, leader"_

"_Again" I ignore the fire like pain in my hand. _

_I've had worse. _

_I throw my knife, standing in the correct poison and throw. _

_The target transforms into my father._

_**Dead centre** _

"_Better...Now get out of my sight! And leave before you dishonour our name any-more than you already have!" I run out of the room as fast as my five-year-old legs could run. Blood still dripping out my hand..._

* * *

I wake up to someone hugging me. They rock me back and forth.

"Sshh Letti, it was just a dream"

_Jax_

I snuggle into his arms seeking comfort "But it wasn't" I whimper feeling weak

he stiffen at first but then kisses the top of my head "I know Letti, I know."

"You ok now Vi?" I hear after a few minutes. I look up and everyone's in our room (Dan, Alex, Chase, Liam, Jax and my best friends). The question came from Madi I nod.

"We were going to wake you but Mr Goode told us you need your rest. So we let you sleep. We came back to check on you and to bring you some food. You were tossing and turning. You kept whimpering then you screamed a small bit then went quite and here you are..."

Jax tucks a piece of hair out my eyes "Which one was it this time?" he refers to the nightmares/memories I have.

I just shake my head and untangle myself "doesn't matter, it's over" Madi hands me the plate of food..._Pizza? But pizza's for lunch..._

Sam laughs "It's 12:14 Vi"

"Oh" _that explains the pizza, I slept in that late?_

"Did you get me a muffin?..." I ask like a four year-old with big eyes and a pitch higher.

Dan chuckles and nods "...a chocolate one with chocolate chips?" I ask again still acting like a child. They all laugh then Dan pulls out a muffin, I squeal and run over to him. I grab my muffin and kiss Dan on the cheek, I crawl back into my bed. Everyone stares at me just as I'm about to bite into my muffin.

"What?"

"D-did you just squeal?" Elle asks me, I shrug and eat my muffin with two bites. Now Chase, Liam and Alex are gaping at me.

"What?" I ask them dusting crumbs of myself

"You just ate that within two bites" Chase explains.

I raise an eyebrow "I never claimed to be a Lady"

"Nice Pj's" Alex smirks. I'm wearing a top 3 sizes bigger than I am that says; _The internet, the only reason I wake up in the afternoon_. And a pair of girls sleeping boxers.

"Sorry they're not your colour" I reply smiling.

"That reminds me Violet, we need to get you better pyjamas" Elle tells me.

"I don't wanna" I say acting like a child again.

"Need I remind you the promise you made, Ooo and while were there we might as well have a look in '_the shop_', Madi your coming as well...When we _do_ get the chance" Elle and Sam grin evilly at me I feel all colour drain from my face Madi mirrors my reflection.

"What's '_the shop_'" Liam asks

"NOTHING!" me and Madi scream at the same time

_No anything but the underwear shop!...too much lace - too little material..._

"Oh, _'the shop'_ it's just-" Sam is cut off by me jumping in her causing her to fall to the fall with a '_omph'_ and Madi does the same for Elle. We all end up laughing rolling on the floor.

I look at Liam with a sly smile. "Liam, Madi wouldn't stop talking about you earlier." I tease he turns post-box red.

"Ok that's it! You" Madi points at me "are never allowed girl-talk again-"

"YES!" I scream

"-oh don't think I'm done with you yet.."I gulp at what she whispers in my ear "...I need to test out a new formula on you, and you get to be the first..." she leans back "oh and no more muffins" she says back in normal loudness, I start to protest but she stuffs a bread roll in my mouth.

"we're gonna go, see ya later" Dan tells us, we nod.

"see ya at dinner" but it comes out messed up because of the roll in my mouth, he laughs and kisses the top of my head before leaving with the rest of the guys.

Elle turns to me "Lets get you ready..."

* * *

**Don't forget the Poll on my profile for Jax.**

**A special thanks to cheetahslife & MaxandThalia  
**

**Until next time my little croissants...**

**xXx**


	12. My Best-Friend & My Brother!

I can't believe it! Elle is letting me wear jeans and a hoodie! Well the jeans are skinny jeans and the hood isn't baggy...but still! Progress! I'm currently sitting on my bed just reading a random book when Sam burst through the door. "Come on Vi! **FOOD**!" she screams and runs out the door. I laugh at her and mutter "she's perfect for Dan" knowing she'll hear.

_Madi, Elle and the boys excluding Jax (he's settling in) are already down at dinner._

"I'm coming!" I jog to catch up with her and smile a real smile "thank you for letting me sleep, I needed it"

She grins at me "No problem ViVi" I playful scowl at her and lightly hit her arm, she does the same but harder, then I repeat but even harder, after about five minutes and several bruises I give up knowing she wont lose this battle.

"Haha I win you lose!" she teases like a kid and sticks her tongue out, tossing her head side to side.

I sigh and roll my eyes at her but smiling the whole time "Come on I'm hungry"

"Yes mommy" she says sickly sweet, but not even a second later drops the cute girl act "but I don't understand how you can be hungry, you demolished that muffin!"

I grin at her "Your one to talk" she glares playfully and we walk into the dinning hall.

I grab some food, _Blackthorne may have nice food, but it's nothing compared to the glory that is Gallagher's fine-dinning. _ I sit myself down next to Alex and a empty chair.

"Hey" I greet them. They all reply with some form of hello.

"Nice to see you're finally out of your pyjamas" Alex smirks,

"I told you, _they're not your colour_!" I smirk back as he rolls his eyes but chuckles. We continue eating with small talk. As usual I zone out, but this time I zone back in when Sam talks.

"Hey Dan?" Sam asks shyly slightly blushing. _Sam shy? Unheard of!_

His eyes light up "Yeah Sam?"

"D-do you want to...practice sparring sometime...with me?" she stutters, I look at Elle and we share a look.

he grins "Sure!...But you know I can beat you any-day right?" he teases

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try, lets see how much of a Knight you are... Maybe you could actually use those muscles for once?" she challenges/flirts.

"Nice to see you noticed" he flirts back, _NONONO MY BEST FRIEND AND BROTHER! I can't watch this!_

"How could I miss?" Then they just stare at each other. _Ok enough!_

I decide to tease _them_ because I can see the awkwardness they're causing everyone else. I look at Alex with an evil smile, he seems to understand "Hey Alex?..." I ask the same way Sam did earlier.

"yeah Vi?" Alex replies the same way Dan did.

"Can you feel that?" I say making weird hand gestures in the air.

"Yeah, I think I can and it's really strong too!.." he copies me with the strange gestures.

"mmhmm, I think we have a bad case of sexual tension, what do you think?" I smirk

"Very bad it's almost as if you can taste '_the want'_" Sam and Dan turn bright red, Madi and Liam cringe and, Chase and Elle laugh.

"If you're gonna jump each other can I at least have my ten now?" I ask Sam. She looks at Dan but looks down again shy. _Wow who knew a boy could make the great Samantha Newman SHY?!_

"What ten?" Liam asks

"Pounds, Dollars, Euros any form of money"

"Whyyyy?" Chase asks raising an eyebrow.

"Me and Sam made a deal that if I walk in on her and Dan snogging I get ten" Sam blushes even harder and mouths "You. Are. Dead" I smile at her.

"Snogging?" Alex asks me, while doing the most unlikely thing ever...smirking -_- (Sarcasm. Isn't it great)

"Making out, tongue tennis, smooching, eating-each-others-faces-off..the list can go on..." Sam continues to glare while everyone else continues with small talk, but yet again I zone out.

Until I see movement in the corner of my eye.

I notice Jax creep in, no one else does but I'm his best friend and I've learnt to notice him for his safety.

_As Mr S always says **notice things.**_

In a second Jax appears in the seat next to me grinning like the cat that got the cream. Everyone at the table covers up their shock well.

"Hey Letti" he greets me.

"Hello Jax nice to see you made it, how are you settling in?"

"Good so far my roommates seem nice" he looks to our group and clears his thoat "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself property. Hello I'm Jaxson Arrow, _ironic for a ex-Hunter I know_, nice to meet you all..."

"Madi, Elle, Sam, Chase, Liam, Alex and you've already met Dan" I say pointing at everyone. Dan glares at Jax.

...awkward silence...

"Hey everyone I was thinking that on Friday we could have a game of Truth or Dare?" Chase suggests.

We all agree on Friday, which is tomorrow "Dan?" I ask

"Vi?"

"We can finally have our 'Knight Time Special'" I tell him, he squeals and I laugh.

Friday's going to be fun...

* * *

**IDEAS FOR ANY TRUTHS OR DARES ARE VERY WELCOME!**

**A massive thank you to: Miaadventure for the shout out and help, **

**SummerTime15 for your advice and help (I have to give you credit for all your amazing ideas), **

**5mairer for your help, and Dephanie99**

**Until next time my little croissants...**

**xXx**


	13. Early Morning Meetings

_He grabs me by the collar of my shirt. "You are a Hunter, you are not weak" he says deadly yet quiet, almost a whisper. I look at the ground afraid to meet his cold stare._

"_We control pain, not the other way 'round, only the weak let pain control them!" he hisses at me. He roughly grabs my arm in a way that if I struggle it would break in a second. _

"_If she screams slap her" he orders one many his minions. He pulls out his knife._

_Then he starts to carve into my arm the wo__rd _**_Irritus _**_(worthless)._

_Blood pours out of my young skin. The agonizing sensation of fire replaces the blood._

_I'm only six I shouldn't be dealing with this! I scream out in pain which results in me being slapped. _

_HARD_

_My farther takes great pride in coating his knife with __Dolor__ (the poisonous plant sap most Hunters coat their knives in, in Latin meaning pain). Dolor gives the victim an acid like reaction without damaging/burning skin or tissue like acid would. It can also gives the victim the ability to feel everything already damaged (cuts, scratches, bruises, ect.) and a stabbing-like feeling in the brain.  
_

_The pain is unbearable my skin feels like it's melting._

_It's too much!_

_So I blackout..._

xXx

I wake up panting and soaked in sweat.

I look at the clock, 6:09am. After I clam down, I groan and get out of bed careful not to wake anyone up. Wiping my brows I decide to take a shower.

The hot water relaxes the stress built up from the nightmare. I use my favourite apple shampoo to wash my hair. And brush my teeth. Hygiene :D

After I'm done, I get dressed into a simple outfit of skinny jeans, purple tank top and my converse. I put my hair into a messy bun and walk out the bathroom. They're all still sound asleep so I opt to go for a walk around Blackthorne for a while just to clear my head.

The halls are so creepy, the prison like cover is more in-your-face at night. Walking around constantly checking for tail, _out off habit,_ I notice a part of the wall a bit off colour to the rest of the wall. Being me, I investigate it, I run my hands over the edge of the off-coloured wall, a soft _click_ fills the empty halls. A secret passageway. I smile to myself. Finding them at Gallagher became like a game for me when I first arrived, but after a while I just..stopped. For no reason.

I climb into the small opening. _Elle's going to kill me for getting all dusty..oh well_. I walk through the tunnel while dragging my hand along the brick wall taking different twists and turns. The passageway seems to open up a bit. I carry on silently walking until I it opens up even more into a room. The room is bare other than the massive window were the sun is raising. I notice a silhouette sitting back to me on the windowsill looking out to the mountains. I potion myself ready to attack.

"No one's ever found me here" the silhouette says not turning around, I instantly recognised it as Alex's voice. I decide to play my cover.

"If you haven't noticed...I'm not like anyone else" I reply leaning against the wall.

"Trust me. I've noticed." he mutters to himself even my spy trained ears had to strain to catch what he said.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I could ask you the same thing" I replies, _I can hear the smirk in his voice_.

I sigh debating whether or not to tell him the truth "Bad dream" I confess. He finally looks at me with a sad smile.

"same" he says softly then turns back to the window.

I walk over to him and sit next to him. His usual mischievous eyes have a tired and sad look in them. He has bags under his eyes, he looks like poop.

"You look like poop" I voice my thoughts. "how long have you been here?" I ask

"A good few hours" he replys vaguely

"why?"

I can see the mental argument he's having in his head "It's coming up to her anniversary" he looks at me again. _He knows I know, who doesn't_. "She's never coming back, I just wish Dad would get that into his head. I can see it destroying him! He covers it up well but I know he dies a bit everyday" he emits

"But they never found a body" I try to convince him "there's always hope"

he gives me a look and laughs harshly "I never took you as the cliché type...she's not coming back Violet, I've learnt to deal with that."

I shake my head "Do you think she's dead?" I say seriously, with an emotionless face.

He looks a me confused "wha-" I cut him off

"Do you think she's dead?" I repeat forcefully

"Honestly?" he asks, I nod for him to continue "...No, I just don't want the same thing that happen to my mom with her dad, to happen to me" I give him a questioning look, I only know what's on his file and that's not a lot. He sighs "My grandfather was also taken by the COC, but he was killed. No one really knew for defendant due to him being classed as MIA. Mom always hoped he was alive, and Dad told me it destroyed her finding out the truth. That he really did die. I just...don't want to hope, just for it to be destroyed" he laughs harshly again and plays with his hands. "Wow my life is really fucked up; my grandma killed my grandpa for the same reason she kidnapped my mom" he looks down at his hands. He looks like a broken little boy when he doesn't have his cover on.

_Silence_

I huff "Well that sucks" I say after a moment.

He looks at me and smiles. "Thank you...for not apologising, I'm sick of people apologising" he says softly

"Nothing to apologise for...When is the anniversary?"

"Sunday" he sighs "Sunday's going to be fun" he mutters sarcastically

"It can be if you want..." I grin at him suddenly getting an idea "Want to go paintballing on Sunday?..To, you know, keep your mind busy"

He smiles a real smile "yeah"

"Come on, enough of the mushy stuff I get enough of that with Elle" I nudge him.

He puts on his cover again...so he smirks "Hey have you notice Elle and Chase?"

I raise an eyebrow "Oh so girl talk now?" I laugh as his ears tint pink a tiny bit "yeah I have, they keep sneaking glances at each other and playing it off as if they're enemies...Ooo! We have to set up Sam and Dan at the truth or dare game. I wasn't joking about what I said yesterday!" he chuckles

"yeah I know, the dude needs to grow a pair" I chuckle and nod.

I check my internal clock 7:27am! _I guess I was walking around for a while._

"Lets go get some breakfast" I start to walk the way I came.

"Wrong way!" Alex shouts, I look at him, he smirks and points his thumb to the door in the left corner of the room "This way takes us just outside the dinning hall"

"Oh" I huff "I knew that, I was just testing you"

He chuckles again "to see what, if I know my own school?"

He leads the way but I open the door for him "Age before beauty" I smile. He rolls his eyes. The door opens to what looks like a cupboard full of cleaning things. Just as my hand reaches for the door Alex stops me.

"Wait..." He walks to me. The we're face to face I'm a few inches smaller than him so he has to look down a bit.

He's close. _Very close._ My heart beats a tiny bit faster _-wait! that's normal right? Natural instincts? Yeah, nature... _

He wears an expression I can't match with an emotion.

His breath tickles my nose._ But not in a creepy Darth Vader way. It's minty.  
_

His hand reaches for my face, then my hair. He pulls a few cobwebs out my hair. But he doesn't take his hand away instead he looks into my eyes. And I do the same to him. His eyes are a such an enticing colour. Emerald green with a few hints of blue, casually thrown over his irises. I realise how handsome he is, he has a straight nose (not to big or to small for his face) strong cheek bones, lips that look like they would natural fall into a smirk -_big surprise-, _slightly tanned skin and messy dirty blonde hair. I know when I first met him I nicknamed him 'WOW' boy and the reason is very clear.

I start to panic internally, _no you shouldn't be thinking this!_

Its hard seeing how close we are.

_Wait-how close we are?_

I realise how close we are.

I cough and break the trance we both were in. I turn around but not before I see him looking down blushing.

"We should er go to..um breakfast" I look down and grab the doorknob.

"uh...yeah" he mutters. I walk out the door the awkwardness seems to fallow us. Like Alex said, the door leads next to the dinner hall. We walk into the hall and walk over to our friends, they look at us giving us different looks. I sit in-between Jax and Madi.

I notice Jax is now wearing a Blackthorne uniform.

"Where were you two?" Dan asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah when we woke up you were gone, we started to freak, but Jax told us that you needed your space" Sam adds. I sigh and send a thankful smile to Jax. I grab his hand under the table, a gesture so natural to me. He returns the smile and rubs circulars on the back of my hand.

"Hey guys?" they look at me "Can we go paintballing on Sunday...Mr Donell still owes me for the 'arrow accident'...not you Jax" I add the last bit smiling he chuckles.

They look at us strangely "remember Jaxson Arrow" I point to Jax they nod.

I look at Alex shly, I see a small bit of... _jealousy?_ but he covers it up quickly.

_**Note to self: ask Elle.**_

"WHOO PAINT-BALLING!" Dan screams, earning a few looks from other students. Sam and Dan high-five, Chase and Elle look like they couldn't careless, Madi and Liam look scared while Alex is smirking.

Like always, we make small talk, then the bell rings for our first lesson.

"I can't make lunch today, I've got to see dad" Alex tells us while getting up

"Liam and I can't ether we've got to work on a R&D project" Madi informs me

"Me and Dan are practising our sparing" Sam giggles, **_GIGGLING?_** I add another thing onto my mental list. _**Ask Sam about that.**_

"Me and Elle have to help Mr S with some disguises" Chase tells us 'bored' but I can hear the hint of excitement in his voice properly getting to spend time with Elle.

"Sorry Letti I've got to catch up some work, I'm really behind on History of Espionage" Jax says squeezing my hand before letting go.

I sigh wiping away a fake tear "no-no don't worry about little old me, I'll be fine all on my own"

Sam throws a piece of toast at me "the poor baby" she she's in a monotone, I roll my eyes.

"Oh and don't forget the truth or dare game after dinner" Dan reminds us eager.

"How could I forget" I mutter

* * *

**A thank you to greeneyedsmirker for the lovely review**

**Untill we meet again my little croissants...**

**xXx**


	14. Truth or Dare, My Dear?

I missed dinner tonight because I had a big lunch...(_Which I was alone for!_) That and the fact that Mr Donell thought I would be a **_great_** idea if we practice _'reactions' _at the end of lunch so we could fit more in.

We had to stand by a target and Mr Donell threw knifes at us trying to make us flinch. So when it was my go I stood by the target ready, Mr Donell just about to throw the knife at my upper arm when the fire alarm goes off, distracting Mr Donell. A SPY SHOULD NEVER GET DISTRACTED! ESPECIALLY ONE ABOUT TO THROW A KNIFE!

Long story short the knife cut into my arm deep enough to make me get stitches and miss cove-ops!I had to go to the nurses office and they gave me a few pain killers.

Now I'm doing a handstand against the wall. I feel really light and happy.

I hear loud laughter down the hall indicating people are coming. The door opens to reveal a upside-down Dan and the rest of the group. _Oh yeah I'm on my head _"Vi, what are you doing?" Dan asks, as the rest of the group sit in a circle around **me**. _I feel special._

"Standing upside-down" I laugh. They all look at me strangely.

"Why weren't you at dinner and cove-ops?" Alex asks, a small bit disappointed.

"Mr Donell got distracted and threw a knife in my arm-" I say laughing like it's the funniest joke in the world "-Ooo you have pretty hair!" I squeal and start playing with Jax's hair.

"Letti you ok?" Jax asks me slightly chuckling.

"Never been better" I kiss his cheek, _he has soft cheek, it feels tingly._ I see a bit tiny red tint his cheek and I giggle.

They all look at me like I have ten head, _**do**__ I have ten heads?_ "Violet why are you _**giggling**_!" Elle ask me almost shouting.

"Why? Is it bad to giggle?- you have nice eyes!" I'm about poke Alex's eye when he stops me

"Violet are you high?" Elle ask me with a strange face.

"No. I'm quite short compared to Sam...The nurse said I would feel funny" I giggle

"The painkillers -for her arm- they must have been strong" Madi informs us "They should ware off soon"

Dan claps his hands gaining the attention of everyone."Lets start our game of Truth or Dare! With my high sister" he says practically jumping.

"But as long as the truths aren't all 'Who do you like?" Elle says "I want some juicy stuff"

"_Juicy_" I continue to giggle

"Fine"

"Ok, the penalty is removing one item of clothing" Madi and Liam pale "me first!" Dan shouts like a little kid wanting to open his presents on christmas.

"Oh no...we have two knights playing, and one's on drugs" Alex mutters.

"Yep, be scared Ally-cat" Dan teases

"Aww they've got nicknames for each other" I laugh, I can feel the painkillers dim

"Madi! Truth or dare?" Dan asks ignoring me

"Truth"

"I'll go easy on you" Madi smiles thankfully "Wed, Bed or Dead, Mr G, Mr S and Liam , you also have to say why" she looks at Dan like he's gone mad.

"I thought you said you'll go easy on me!" She screams

"That is easy. Answer or strip"

"Madi it should be easy! Especially with your massive crush on-!" I shout but am cut off with Madi's hand clamped over my mouth. She looks at me evilly and mouths "_you're dead_"

She leans back in her seat blushing "Well..um..Wed Liam because he's..um..er Liam" the blushes beet red "Bed Mr S because I can't bed Alex's Dad..that's just wrong on too many levels, and Dead Mr G because he's the last one"

I groan as the painkillers stop working, everyone looks at me with concern "the painkillers stopped working...what did I do?" I ask slightly scared of the answer as I can't exactly remember the details.

"Giggled, kissed Jax on the cheek and was about to tell everyone who's Madi's crush is" Elle tells me smirking.

"Oh, sorry?" I smile shyly at Madi. I'm slightly scared of the evil look she has on her face.

"Oh its ok Vivi...Truth or Dare my dear Violet"

I gulp but reply confidently "Dare"

She grins and whispers something into Sam's ear. Sam nods eagerly "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with...Chase" I stare at her. And stare. And stare. "tick-tock Vivi"

I never refuse a dare so I get up.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Chase asks whining

"Nope" is her reply

I look at Chase "I never refuse a dare, so get your arse up pretty boy" Chase glares at me for the nickname but gets up anyway.

Once we've both in the bathroom I close the door...

* * *

**Madi's POV**

I knew Violet never denies a dare. I look around Elle, she glares at me then the door. Alex just looks annoyed and jealous. And Jax looks the same as Alex but he's way better at covering it up.

"let's listen in" Sam suggests smiling like a Cheshire-cat

And we do... (_Chase_,** Violet**)

_"What are you doing?"_

"**What does it look like?"  
**

_"Come here"_

"**If you want some come and get it pretty boy"  
**

_"Maybe I will"_

"**Go on then"  
**

Silence, then a thump against the door and a groan. Elle starts to turn red. Jax and Alex both turn expressionless. While everyone else looks awkward.

...

"**Yes! Yes! Finally!" **I cringe slightly

...

_"I told you I was good"_ everyone shifts uncomfortably imagining the worst.

"**As much as it pains me to say it but...Impressive"  
**

We hear another thump and a groan

_"Ow that one hurt"_

**Then a giggle.**

...

"Times up!" Elle practically screams and runs to the door with everyone else trailing behind.

"Someone's a little jelly" Sam mutters but grins._ Our plan worked!_

The sight I saw was not one I expected...

Chase lay face down on the floor while Violet sat on his back playing on her phone. (I made sure no one can hack or find her phone) She looks up "Oh hey guys" she smirks at Elle's face. Violet gets off Chase and they both walk back into the circle.

"What was with the noises!" Dan screams. Chase and Violet share a look of confusion but burst out laughing.

Violet held up her phone "_Flappy bird_, I beat my high-score then Chase beat it...the thump was us fighting over who's turn it was"

"She threw me into the door...**TWICE!**"

"And the giggle?" Elle ask slightly calmer but still annoyed.

"Don't worry Elle. He's all yours. He just happened to find my 'tickle spot' and I swear if you tell anyone I **will** kill you" she threatens. Elle blushes slightly, but Chase looks like he's just peed his pants.

"Your ticklish?" Alex smirks

"Yes and only Jax and Chase know...Elle truth or dare?"

"I don't trust your dares, so truth"

Violet grins "Why were you so jealous?"

Elle looks down at what she wearing but answers "I like Chase" she mumbles

"I'm sorry but..What was that?" Violet teases

"I like Chase!" she shouts. Chase looks at Elle smirking._ I think I need to run a few tests on 'the spreading of smirking' on Blackthorne boys.  
_

Violet holds her hands up in surrender while grinning "Ok no need to shout"

"Dan T or D" Elle asks quickly changing the topic

"D"

"I dare you to try and explain how a tampon works" he looks disgusted, all the girls roll their eyes. He rips of his shirt and Sam is practically drooling.

"Leave the drool for your pillow Samantha" Violet grins, and Sam glares.

"Alex truth or dare" Dan asks

"Dare"

"I dare you call Mr S pretending to be your grandma's bra"

Alex just stares at Dan "_da fuck?_..I don't want to know what goes around in your head, can I use your phone?" he ask Violet. She throws it him and he dials the number. "put it on speaker" Dan mouths

"Joe Solomon" a boss like voice answers

"Hello my name Bra I was looking for job" He says in a really bad/fake French accent.

"I think you have the wrong number"

"No,no my number 36C, I used to work for Rachel...she enjoyed me very much. I hugged her boobs all day!"

"umm"

"I could hold yours, how do you say moobs"

"_excuse me_?"

"I'm sorry but some men get man-boobs and I could help push and hold them for you"

"Good-bye"

"No I need to hold your moobs!" Mr S hangs up and we all burst out laughing.

"Liam T or D" he says after we all calm down

* * *

**Violet POV**

"Liam T or D"

"D-dare?"

"I dare you to kiss Madi on the lips for 30 seconds" Alex smirks

Liam looks at Madi if its ok. Both of them look terrified. She nods slightly. He leans in and they kiss.

"Aww" -Me and Elle

"LADI IS REAL!" -Sam

"Whoo"- the boys

thirty seconds later they both pull back blushing bright red but they both have small smiles on their faces.

"M-madi would..er you like to be my girlfriend" Liam ask quietly. She nods happily and kisses him on the cheek.

"Jax Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to let Violet sit in your lap for the rest of the game" Jax shrugs and pulls me onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around my waist securely. I snuggle back into him. He blows gently on the back of my right ear causing me to giggle and try to get away from him. _Yes that is my tickle spot- Don't judge!_

"You ok Vi?" Elle asks

"N-no h-hes t-t-tickling me!" Jax stops happy with his actions and my reaction.

"Umm Chase Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to let Elle give you a makeover" he rips off his top and Elle stares. Chase notices and smirks. But he leans over and whisperers something in her ear, she nods smiling and kisses him on the lips. It soon turns into a make-out session.

"Get a room!" we all shout at the same time.

"Violet Truth or Dare?" Elle asks me

"Dare"

"I dare you sing a song, of my choice, tomorrow at Lunch...in font of everyone"

"Fine" I say stubbornly

"Sam t or d?"

"FINALLY! DARE" I cover my ears.

"I dare you to let me dare Dan something" I wink at Alex, _our plan is coming together._

"Urgg I thought you're be good at dares"

I whisper in her ear "trust me it will be worth it"

She sighs "Ok"

"Dan I dare you to do what I tell you to do and if you don't accept this dare I am the better sibling!"

"Ok?" I whisper the plan into his ear. "Are you sure?" he asks me, I nod.

"Guys it's late I think you should go..."

We say our goodbyes and go to bed. I smile thinking about the plan but my smile fades when I remember that I have to sing tomorrow...

* * *

**Until we meet again my little croissants...**

**xXx**


End file.
